


The Threefold Law

by LizzieHopscotch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, D/s relationship, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom!Blaise, Dom/sub Play, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry wishes he'd never asked, Incubus!Blaise, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Magic, Sometimes they have emotions, Sub!Draco, Swearing, Switch!Hermione, Tequila, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, WIP, communication is important, god i'm probably forgetting something, if i have tell me and i'll add it, making allowances for magic here, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHopscotch/pseuds/LizzieHopscotch
Summary: The Threefold law – What you send out into the universe will return to you thrice as strong.This includes being nice to people, swearing at puppies and fervently wishing to bang the boys next door.This fic is alternatively titled: Hermione takes a gap year and is fucked silly.





	1. Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look another fic I've planned but probably won't finish. 
> 
> So this is the filthiest thing I've ever written, and I refuse to apologise.

Hermione was going to hell.

Or she was already there, honestly she couldn’t quite decide.

She scrunched her pillow over her head once again, desperately trying to ignore the noises from the other side of the wall and cursed her luck for getting into this situation.

In her less rational, sleep deprived state she decided that the blame could be laid squarely at the feet of one Harry James Potter.

If he’d left her to be troll paste none of this would be happening right now.

No, that was unfair, really the only person she could blame was herself for accepting McGonagall’s offer of an ‘eighth’ year at Hogwarts and then for foolishly agreeing to be Head Girl. God she’d seen it as _honour._ What an idiot. All she’d seen was a private common room, and an all access pass to the library. It never occurred to her to ask who the Head Boy would be.

It could have been worse she supposed, it could have been Davis (a prat) or MacMillan (bloody awful) or Crabbe – no wait. He was dead. So was Ernie actually, she forgot that for a moment. Anyway, not the point, apparently in a moment of absolute insanity the school board chose Blaise Zabini to be her partner. According to what she could gather after their appointment they were seen as the perfect compromise – the shining Gryffindor Golden Girl and the Respected Slytherin Neutral. Or something. Hermione thought the Sorting Hat might have been involved and there was nothing that the over rated piece of headwear liked better than to ‘heal house rifts’.

Given their disparate lives and, at times, hostility towards one another it was somewhat of a miracle that they became friends.

Good friends actually.

Friends that, when one decided to take a year before gaining a Potions Mistress certification, offered to let them stay at their house with no expectations whatsoever.

Blaise had moved the family’s base of operations to their country home in the wide-open spaces of Hertfordshire. Surrounded on all sides with lush farmland the house was off the beaten path, with magical transportation the only real efficient ways of reaching the property. It was built under the Tudors, though it had been renovated many times since, and maintained some of that old world charm. She’d been hesitant to impose at first but he’d assured her that there was plenty of room for her to stay, and when she still hesitated he proved how well he knew her by luring her in with promises of a library and access to her very own potions lab. She’d been surprised by that at first, but according to Blaise it was common for Pureblood homes to have an onsite lab, as it used to be traditional for apprentices to accept the patronage of powerful families before going out into the world. 

There was just one thing she wished Blaise had been a bit more up front about before she moved in to the room next door to his.

And that was how much he enjoyed screwing his boyfriend Draco Malfoy nightly and with great abandon.

She should have switched rooms that first night, but this one had the most glorious shower attached to it and Hermione had fallen head over heels in love with it.

It wasn’t that she was a prude or anything of the sort, it was more that she objected to having her sleep disturbed by what sounded like some very impressive and enjoyable acrobatics, made all the worse by the fact that she was currently _not_ enjoying any kinds of acrobatics.

The problem, she decided, thumping her head back on the pillow, wasn’t even that.

It was the fact that both of them were bloody gorgeous and she’d probably climb both of them like a tree if they showed any bit of an interest.

This was why she was going to hell.

A low moan reverberated through the wall, followed by a light chuckle and the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. She wriggled into her bedding, trying to convince herself that it was a _bad idea_ even as her legs opened and one hand cupped her breast.

Casting a quick Silencio on herself (she had tried soundproofing the walls but the wards just wouldn’t stick) she settled in to listen.

With every moan and gasp her movements grew more sure, one hand pulling restlessly at her nipples while the other danced over her clit.

She’d learned several smell-be-gone spells since moving in one month ago, and yet every time one of the boys walked past her room she was _sure_ they knew. Really there should be no hiding it anymore, her arousal reaching its climax in time with the cut off shout from next door. The waves of orgasm washed over her, her body relaxing just enough that sleep might actually now be possible.

Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow she’d talk to Blaise and settle this once and for all.

~*~

“I what?” said Blaise the next morning.

“You snore,” Hermione said quickly. “Loudly. It’s awful. I was just wondering if there was any chance you knew what wards the walls would accept,”

Blaise looked stunned for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck ruefully. “Sorry Hermione, I completely forgot to tell you, the house is keyed to the Zabini bloodline so it…only accepts wards from me?”

“Oh.” Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, god she couldn’t keep doing this. Not when _this_ meant objectifying two men who were becoming more and more important to her by the day.

“Blaise could put some up for you today if it’s really bothering you,” Draco offered for his lover as he slowly ate his cereal. Hermione turned hopeful eyes back to the other man, who spread his arms and promised to see what he could do.

Grateful to both of them Hermione offered to cook dinner for tonight, which the boys happily accepted, before disappearing downstairs into the potions lab. She hadn’t thought much of it at the time but now as she shut the door behind her she was grateful to have a place to escape to, even if that wasn’t exactly its intended purpose.

“What do you get out of it?” she’d asked the first time she’d seen it, already mentally re-organising the entire space.

“From you? Nothing but the genuine pleasure of your company,” he’d kissed her hand and she’d blushed.

“Charmer,” she said.

He winked.

“How do you think I got Draco to agree to go out with me?”

Now, the two men were clearing up breakfast when Draco felt enough time had passed, and that Hermione wouldn’t overhear.

“I know I said you would but are you actually going to put up the wards?” he asked. “You know neither of us snore.”

“Hmmm.” Blaise held his coffee thoughtfully, watching Draco with heavy eyes. “Do you want me to?”

Draco smiled.

“Not really.”

~*~

Dinner had gone well.

Hermione cooked a nice lasagne with some garlic bread and it was devoured quickly. There was red wine to relax them all, and they spent hours talking and laughing before the lure of sleep finally got to them.

Then it all went downhill.

Hermione wondered if it was possible for the walls to get thinner overnight.

Every movement they made she could hear, her thighs clenching unconsciously as she studiously kept her hands above the covers.

Hands hit the other side of the wall.

“Shhhh, she’ll hear us,” Blaise chided gently.

A quiet whine had her clamping her hands to her mouth. She should leave, she should just go and sleep downstairs.

“What would you do, I wonder?” Blaise continued, “If she could see you like this, hm? If she saw you pressed against the wall practically begging to be fucked?”

Draco’s voice was indistinct as he presumably answered the question. Hermione sat up slowly. When did she become a part of their bedplay? A part of her was incensed by the perceived insult, but the larger was curious. Quietly, so quietly, she moved forward to try and hear better.

“No, face the wall, Draco,” Blaise ordered. She wondered at how clear his voice had become, like the promised wards had just made the situation worse. “I want you to imagine she’s here Draco, tell her exactly what you’d do to her _right now_ ,”

“I’d-ah!” Draco cut himself off, struggling to form words between whatever it was Blaise was doing to him. “I’d tell her, that, that I’d wanted her since Hogwarts, how beautiful she is. That whenever she was being so _blasted clever_ I’d want to kiss her silly. I’d-uhm-I’d- _fuck_ -I want to see her come in my arms, lay her down and lick her until she begged me to stop,”

“Would you?” Blaise asked.

“Not unless you told me to do,”

A choked off moan greeted his words, Hermione unable to hold it back at the image his words conjured. Would Blaise join in or just lazily stroke himself as he directed their pleasure? Fuck she could almost see it, her fingers working furiously between her legs, mirroring Draco’s position pressed up against the wall.

Hearing her, the two men stilled for a moment before Blaise continued pushing his cock further into Draco’s arse. Merlin, he loved feeling the slender man clench tightly around him, grunting as he seated himself fully.

“Can you see it Draco?” he whispered now. “See her in here with us, being with us, _begging_ us,”

_“Yes-_ “ a gasp as Blaise pulled at his cock.

“No words, not yet,” Blaise continued. “Just be _loud_ , let her hear you enjoy this and think of what it will be like to have her quiver beneath us,”

Another moan from the room next to them and Blaise just smiled as he focused on his lover, Draco crying out with every stroke, certain that by the next night all his plans would come to fruition.

~*~

Oh god she couldn’t look at them.

As soon as she’d woken up the next day she’d hurriedly cleaned up and dressed before retreating (hiding) to her lab. She had a time sensitive potion to work on and she didn’t want to be distracted.

Still.

Since Hogwarts?

She’d wondered sometimes, if there was something more to this friendship but to find out it had been going on for that long? Really?

Is that the only reason Blaise let her stay, to dangle in front of Draco like bait? Or…were they the bait? And if they were…what then?

Her potion spoiled with a foul-smelling plume of smoke, the golden hue turning a soggy yellow.

Damn. There went her excuse.

Backing away from the table she took a deep breath. She was a Gryffindor. She went after what she wanted with perilous abandon, jump first, think later, fall hard.

A plan then.

Looking towards the door leading to the rest of the house, she tapped her wand against her leg lightly, before striding through it with all the confidence she could muster.

She found Draco in the quiet kitchen, as he put together lunch for the three of them.

“Draco? Can I talk to you for a second?” she asked, feeling a little guilty at his wide eyes and…is that a blush?

“Uh, yeah, Hermione, what’s up?” he wiped his hands on the tea towel, desperately trying to be casual at her approach. She stopped a little closer than she would have yesterday, another two steps and she’d be pressed against his chest.

“What is the plan here Draco?” she asked, hoping the direct approach would get her answers.

“Plan? There is no plan,” Draco denied furiously.

“I heard you and Blaise last night,” she said, tired of hiding it all. “And I think you meant me to,”

Draco’s expression lightened, his frown becoming a wicked smirk. He closed the distance himself, until she was pressed against a kitchen counter. And there went her plan to be all confident and alluring until he cracked like an egg. Her breath came in short gasps, her body suddenly aware of their differences in physical strength. Unbidden came the image of being pinned between the both of them, no where to go except to chase her pleasure up and up and-

“Did you enjoy it?”

Grey eyes held hers, refusing her any chance of escape.

“You know I did,” she said quietly.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t enjoy being toyed with,”

“Are you sure? Blaise is very good at it,”

“What are you-? No, Draco!”

He sighed and backed away, allowing her space to breathe.

“Look, just, come talk to us? Please?” Draco said. “If you don’t like what we have to say then I’ll get Blaise to stop with the games, promise.”

“You mean it?”

He tugged nervously at the chain necklace at his throat. “Yeah, absolutely,”

“Okay then,”   

He put things away in the kitchen quickly, as if she’d vanish if he took too long. Holding her hand gently he pulled her towards Blaise’s study. She’d never been in there, despite walking past it every day to reach her lab but was unsurprised to see Blaise bent over his work as head of the Zabini family. The Zabini’s, she’d been surprised to learn, were heavily involved in investing in Muggle technology as well as Wizarding innovation. The result was a mess of paperwork and bureaucracy that made managing the family business an exercise in frustration. It was probably why his mother had left it to him before marrying another man somewhere on the continent.

Draco knocked on the frame before entering properly, waiting for Blaise to wave them in.

“Hermione, Draco, time for lunch already?”

“No, not yet,” Draco’s hand tightened in hers. “Hermione has questions.”

“Hermione always has questions,” Blaise countered dryly.

She swallowed hard, determined to speak. Now she was here, seeing Blaise lean back in his leather chair behind a dark desk, she had the uncomfortable feeling of being in trouble. Like she’d stepped into something she wasn’t sure she’d bee able to step out of easily.

“He means,” she swallowed again. “Questions about...this” she finished weakly, her free arm gesturing to the three of them.

“This…” Blaise stood slowly. Somehow, he appeared more to her eyes, like there was something about _his_ space that made it that way. “This, as you put it, is Draco and I very much wanting to fuck you, Hermione,”

“Oh,” she said weakly.

She actually hadn’t quite expected him to just come out and _say_ it.

He stalked closer, a hand reaching out to stroke her hair gently.

“This, Hermione, is me wanting to take care of you like I take care of Draco. This is wanting desperately for the two of you to be mine.”

“I…what?”

Suddenly Draco dropped her hand, moving behind her and burying his face in the side of her neck, placing feather light kisses there. His hands rested lightly on her hips, holding her in place as Blaise continued to pet her hair softly, but loosely enough that she could break free if she wanted. She couldn’t deny that it felt good between them, safe. Staring up at the man in front of her it was as if her entire focus had been dedicated purely to him. It was…relaxing. 

“This Hermione,” he sighed, tilting her head up and brushing a thumb against her lips. “Is wanting to come home every day to the two of you. This is wanting to be your friend and lover and so much more,”

He moved closer until his eyes filled her vision, Draco drawing light circles with his thumbs. He had stopped kissing her neck, instead watching quietly as Blaise closed the distance and drew Hermione in for a kiss.

She’d been kissed before, clumsy ones in the dark while it felt like the world was ending around them, and none of them compared to his. Blaise’s lips met hers with a surety she hadn’t felt before, that there would be no question that she’d open to him. His tongue slipped inside, brushing lightly against hers, before vanishing again, drawing her forward to him. She hadn’t noticed her eyes close, only Draco’s hands stopped her from moving forward to chase his lips for more.

“And I think, Hermione, you want this just as much as Draco and I do,”

He smiled down at her and his lover, before meeting pleading grey eyes. Tightening his grip on her curls he tilted Hermione’s head away from him and towards Draco.

She was still as she waited, her hands clenching in anticipation. Draco hesitated, seeming to need to know it was okay before making a move. He wasn’t waiting for her though, no she had that impression again, that she was in more trouble than she’d thought. Soft lips met hers, hesitant at first but gaining in confidence when she didn’t pull away. A quick flick of his tongue against closed lips in invitation, and he deepened the kiss further until she was chasing him, holding on to his arm to prevent his escape.

A pleased hum from above them, and a tug on those curls drew them apart.

“Leaving the two of you alone together could be trouble, I’ll have to see what I can do about that,” said Blaise.

“Sorry,” she replied breathlessly, although she wasn’t sure what for. Draco said nothing, moving his arms so they were wrapped around her waist, and burying his head back in her shoulder.

“But still,” Blaise finally removed his hand from her hair. “We are going to have such fun together.”


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do it. 
> 
> It being sex.

It was after dinner and Hermione was hiding. After their encounter in the study Draco had let her go, his only comment to let them know tonight.

Draco and Blaise cuddled on the sofa together in the small private lounge, talking quietly as they waited.

“Do you think she’ll come back?” Blaise asked in a rare moment of uncertainty.

“She will,” Draco said confidently. “She wants us too much not to,”

Blaise sighed, “You know it has to be more than that,”

Draco sat up suddenly, pulling out of Blaise’s arms and settling instead across his lap.

“We have waited for _two years_ for her, Blaise. It’s going to be fine,”

Blaise smiled at the other man, pulling him closer by his hips and capturing his mouth for a searing kiss. A hand untucked Draco’s shirt, popping open the bottom buttons and bearing the pale skin of Draco’s stomach.

“Shouldn’t we wait?” Draco asked between kisses.

“If she comes back she might be more relaxed if we’ve already gotten things going,”

“Or she could turn tail and run,”

“We’d catch her again eventually,”

“ _Blaise_ ,”

“Fine,” he sighed and pulled back, hand smoothing the front of Draco’s shirt. “Although there’s no hiding that just-kissed look.” He smiled, looking past Draco. “Is there Hermione?”

In a reverse of earlier, Hermione stood behind Draco with her arms snaking around his waist, inside of Blaise’s open legs. She pressed a light kiss to his neck and Draco sighed, relaxing against her.

“No,” she agreed. “You two are beautiful together,”

Blaise cupped the back of her head, pulling her down to meet him in a fierce kiss. “We’d look even better with you here,”

Draco wriggled in his lap, rubbing his hardening cock against Blaise, trying to escape the two before he got squashed between them, but Hermione held on tightly.

“What made you decide?” Blaise asked when he finally released her.

“I stopped thinking and just… _felt_ ,” she said, struggling to find the right words. “And with you two I, it doesn’t make _sense_ , but I feel safer than I have in a long time.”

“Safe?” Draco said with a smile, “I was hoping for a bit more than that.”

“Well,” Hermione conceded, one hand drifting southward, “Maybe a bit more,”

Nimble fingers flicked the button on Draco’s trousers open, Blaise watching with keen interest as she drew the zipper down slowly. She took his hard length in her hands, drawing it out of his boxer’s and into the night air. Sensing her hesitation, he guided her hand with his own, wrapping it around Draco’s length and pumping with her. Draco shivered, eyes locked onto the sight of them both jerking him off. Blaise’s hand fell away as she gained in speed, Draco twitching against her as he fought not to buck in her arms. Clever fingers danced around the tip, avoiding the already weeping slit.

“You’re a tease, Hermione,” he panted, desperate for her to finish what she’d started. After so long of fanaticising about her touch having her pulling at his cock was almost too much.

“I’m sorry.” She said, with false sweetness. “And what was it that you were doing last night?”

“That wasn’t teasing, that was _making promises_ ,”

“I don’t beg,” she responded quietly, eyes meeting Blaise over Draco’s shoulder. He simply smiled back at her with easy confidence.

“You will,”

She ignored him, rubbing her fingers in the precum to make Draco hiss, using the liquid to ease a gliding path back down to the root before removing her hand completely, humming thoughtfully.

She did something behind him that had Blaise choking, his own hips bucking towards Draco. He turned hastily, almost falling from his perch, to see Hermione staring at her fingers curiously before licking them once more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blaise whispered behind him, lifting Draco from his lap to pull Hermione forward. She stumbled against him and he used it to his advantage, holding her off balance as he slammed his mouth against hers, chasing Draco’s taste on her tongue.

“Were you feeling left out?” She asked wickedly, hands roving under his shirt.

“You,” he said firmly, trying to get his breathing under control, “Are trouble.”

“And this is news how?” She leaned up and nipped his ear, having finally undone enough buttons to push his shirt off his shoulders.

“It’s not,” he said, pushing her back down firmly. “It’s just worth saying,”

Draco came up behind them, holding Hermione still when she would have leaned in for another kiss. His dick pressed up against the curve of her arse, making her shiver against him.

“We should take this upstairs,” Draco said, one hand idly tracing the hem of her jeans. “Spoil you properly,”

“Or we could keep going,” Hermione suggested, one hand reaching back. Blaise caught her though and held on tight.

“No,” he said simply, standing to draw her forward and up the stairs, his hand a manacle around her wrist.

She let out a long-suffering sigh as they moved; but held out her free hand for Draco to take. If it wasn’t for Draco’s erection hanging obscenely out of his underwear they would have made a comical sight of three adults navigating the stairs while refusing to let go of each other.

The bedroom door shut behind them, and the bed loomed large in front of them. She’d avoided this room like the plague once she’d started her illicit eavesdropping, and now her eyes darted around trying to take in every detail. She could see an open door way leading to a luxurious bathroom and a balcony overlooking the lawn. No matter where she looked though she was always drawn back to bed.

Nerves gripped her for a moment, and she almost called the whole thing off. She’d move out. It was fine, Harry would let her sleep on his couch for a few weeks she was sure of it.

She glanced at the two men who had moved further into the room, the absolute _want_ in their eyes chasing away her nerves in a rush of dampness between her thighs.  

“Now then,” Blaise said, staring at the two people who meant the world to him, “I believe promises were made.”

Draco smiled, reaching for Hermione, only for her to duck his grip.

“A bit too dressed for that aren’t you?” she said, reaching for his shoulders. Finishing the job Blaise started earlier she pushed him onto the bed with a kiss, before pulling off her top with quick movements.

“There,” she said satisfied, “Now we match.”

Draco could only nod dumbly, his mouth dry at the sight of her lace clad breasts. Fuller than her clothing would suggest, they strained against the gauzy material with her nipples jutting out lewdly. Dark hands brushed against her shoulders from behind, pulling the straps down before unclipping the bra, finally revealing them to Draco.

“Thank you,” she said over her shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” Blaise rumbled, carefully tracing the edges of her curves. He kept his touches light and teasing, stroking and stoking the fires that burned inside her. She saw Draco watching intently and smiled teasingly.

“You can touch too, y’know. Isn’t that the point of all this?”

“If I do,” he swallowed hard, “I’m afraid I’ll finish before we can even begin,”

She exchanged a brief look with Blaise, who seemed to understand exactly what she wanted. He climbed behind Draco, bracketing the man between his legs. At some point he had removed his trousers, and Draco could feel the swell of his cock pressing against the small of his back.

She leaned forward to kiss the hollow of his throat, where the pendant on his necklace rested, making Draco shiver. She continued to kiss her way down his chest, stopping at his belly button.  

Hermione kneeled before them, taking her time in pulling his trousers the whole way down, Blaise lifting him slightly to get them off his hips. His breath caught in his throat of the sight of Hermione staring quietly at Draco’s quivering dick. She licked her lips, almost unconsciously, and only Blaise’s bruising grip on his hips kept him from bucking. He could feel the warmth of her breath against him as she wondered where to start.

A strangled moan escaped him as she idly began to explore his balls, before licking from the root to the tip and engulfing the head in one movement. He was heavy on her tongue, the scent and taste of him filling her senses. Bracing herself on his knee, she hollowed out her cheeks and hummed around him. He hit his head against Blaise’s shoulder, the other man watching Draco lose his mind to her warm mouth. She pulled off him with a wet pop, looking up at Blaise.

“I haven’t done anything for you,” she said, frowning slightly.

“You’re doing plenty,” Blaise said calmly, releasing Draco’s hips and rubbing a hand idly against his own erection. He could wait, the show would be worth it. “Draco needs you right now,”

Draco whined through gritted teeth as she swallowed him down again, his hands scrabbling for purchase against Blaise’s thighs. He couldn’t touch her, not when his every instinct shouted to hold her still have his way with her clever lips and tongue. She gagged as he hit the back of her throat and he babbled apologies as she pulled away.

She drew a light finger through their combined spit and precum, forming random patterns that made his breath catch.

“Now you’re teasing,” he said.

“Maybe a little,” she agreed, leaning forward to blow on the swollen mushroom head.

“Play nicely,” Blaise interrupted, before Draco could reply, winding a tight curl round his finger before grasping the back of her head.

She took the tip of him in her mouth and sucked gently, pumping at the base of him, drawing as much liquid from him as she could before Blaise forced her head down.

“Can you take all of him?” he asked lowly as he let her back up. She hummed in agreement, flicking her eyes upwards at the two of them. Draco clenched his teeth at the sight of her lips wrapped around his dick, humming contentedly as Blaise controlled the pace of her bobbing head. Suddenly her hand was gone and instead Draco was left gasping as Hermione was forced to take all of him inside, her throat spasming around him. She moaned at the feeling of him twitching inside her mouth, stroking his balls gently.

Blaise released her hair as she drew back, his hand disappearing to play with Draco’s chest. He plucked at his small nipples, making him shiver. Below them, Hermione’s hand moved slowly, discovering the sensitive patch of skin behind Draco’s sack. He bucked into her mouth as she lightly scraped a nail across it.

“Hermione-you-.”

She pulled off him completely, still stroking him firmly with one hand.

“You have to stay still,” she said, locking eyes with Blaise who stopped his teasing and returned to gripping Draco’s hips. He nipped his shoulder lightly in reprimand when it looked like the blond might protest.

“Do as the lady says, Draco,” Blaise said, hooking his chin over Draco’s shoulder for a better angle to watch.

“What la-Ah!”

Hermione took him into his mouth once more, suckling at the tip before bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Blaise wouldn’t let him move and he could only watch as Hermione swallowed around him until he came with a shout. Even then she didn’t let up until she’d milked him dry, savouring every drop that poured down her throat. She hummed around his sensitive prick as it softened, before finally letting it slip from her mouth and dotting it with soft kisses, smiling up at him all the while.

“That was perfect,” Blaise praised her as Draco trembled between them. His hands were brushing up and down his sides, stroking down to his inner thigh before going back to less dangerous areas. Hermione said nothing, only watched with keen interest as Draco came down from his high.   

“You’re overdressed,” He said finally as he caught his breath. Hermione only raised an eye brow in response as, now free of Blaise he stood from the bed, towering over the kneeling woman only to pull her up and place her on the bed. Taking her position, he pulled at her jeans, Hermione trying to wriggle out of them helpfully.

Blaise leaned over her now, hand one hand lazily squeezing her breasts as he kissed her, relishing in pulling the remains of Draco’s come from her tongue. She made him work for it, sucking his tongue in return to keep the taste on her lips for longer. Finally pulling away he looked down at Draco, who was stroking his thumbs along her inner thigh.

“What does she look like?” he asked, quietly, pinching at one nipple and swallowing her moan with his kiss.

Hermione startled at the feel of warm breath against damp curls, she hadn’t even realised her knickers were gone she’d been so focused on Blaise.

“Gorgeous,” Draco replied, drawing one finger carefully down her slit. Her hips jerked without her meaning to, but he had a hold of her now.

“Shhhhh,” Blaise said, as he bent his head to her breasts and lapped at her pebbled areola. “He has promises to keep remember?”

Soft kisses along her labia before a tongue unerringly found her clit caused her to shout, as Blaise tended to her neglected chest. Fingers followed slowly, matching Blaise’s languid pace as he teased and pulled with his lips. He mirrored his teeth with his fingers, neither breast left untended for long. Draco traced every line and fold with his fingertips, dipping to tease the very edge of her entrance, before flicking her hard nub and moving away, only to be replace them with his nimble tongue. He sucked it gently, tightening his grip when she would move away. 

“What does she taste like?”

“Delicious,” Draco rose so he was leaning over her to reach Blaise, kissing him and sharing the salty but floral taste of her.

She whimpered at the sight.

Blaise sighed in delight as they parted, pushing Draco gently back down to his knees. “More please,”

She had no chance to react as Draco pressed his face back into her, licking directly at her entrance before thrusting his tongue inside to get more of her on his tongue. Quick fingers encircled her clit, keeping a steady pressure rising at her core. This time when he rose to kiss Blaise he kept his hand where it was, a finger entering her painfully slowly.

“More?”

“Please,” Blaise looked down at her flushed face, hair flying in all directions. Her neck and breasts were covered in small love bites, her nipples flushing a dark red from his attentions. He brushed against one, making her release a breathless sigh. “Would you like a taste?”

She leaned up on her elbows, leaning up towards him. She’d tasted herself before, out of curiosity, and found it different when mixed with Blaise. She made a sound of complaint as he moved away, only to be confused as he sat himself behind her, lifting her up to watch exactly what Draco was doing.

The sight caused her inner walls to clench fiercely on his fingers, her thighs trembling from the continued onslaught.

“He’s dreamed about this,” Blaise crooned in her ear. “Having you between us and at our mercy. To have you splayed out before him has a feast. He would tell me, late at night with my hand round his cock, all the wicked, wicked things he wanted to do to you.”

She moaned, reaching behind her for his cock, but he pushed her hands away. “Not yet, not until you’ve come at least once for him,”

She nodded, her fingers tangling in Draco’s hair instead, something to ground her against the onslaught of his tongue and Blaise’s words.

“Now for me,” he continued in her ear. “What first got my attention was _these_.” He held her breasts firmly in his hands, squeezing and releasing in time with Draco’s ministrations. “You don’t like people to know just how big they were, and suddenly all I could think about was watching them as you sat on my cock.”

Draco lapped more fluid as she leaked helplessly, feeling the beginnings of a powerful orgasm.

“She’s close,” Draco murmured, feeling her flutter around his three fingers. He pulled them out again, watching with fascination as her core struggled to keep them inside her.

“Are you?” Blaise asked, plucking at her nipples again. They were so sensitive from his earlier onslaught, nearly on the side of pain but she couldn’t pull away. Words escaped her as she nodded.

“Then do it. Come for Draco, Hermione, let him drink you down so I can taste your orgasm on his lips.”

A thin cry escaped her as she came, thighs trembling around Draco’s head and her fingers clenched tightly in his hair. He pulled back and she kissed him, her tongue probing his mouth as he’d teased her.

“Greedy,” Blaise chided behind her. A tug of her curls was her only warning before she was bodily moved away from Draco. He watched with a smile as Blaise turned her to finally face him. He held her perfectly still above his rigid member, her damp lips coating the tip with her slick. Her hands rested on his stomach, still breathing hard, as she gazed in some concern at the thick cock beneath her. He was both longer and thicker than Draco, and she whimpered at the thought of it inside her.

Draco slid between Blaise’s open legs and helped to hold her still as she trembled.

“It will feel so good, I promise,” He crooned in her ear. “You’ll never want to be empty again,”

Together the two men slowly impaled her onto Blaise, until he was fully seated within her. She threw her head back at the sensation, of her every action being controlled by these two men.

“Move for me, Hermione,” Blaise said once she’d gotten used to it.

She rocked her hips experimentally, feeling him shift inside her. Blaise reached forward and grabbed her arse, causing her to gasp at the sudden change in angle and pace. He massaged her cheeks gently as Draco slotted himself between them, his cock already swollen again. She tensed at feeling, relaxing only when Blaise spoke again.

“Not today,” He bucked his hips, and the movement dragged her cleft against Draco who leaned forward to slide his erection against her arse more easily.

“But one day,” Blaise continued, “After we’ve spent hours stretching and teasing, then you’ll take both of us, won’t you?”

Hermione could only nod in agreement, still trying to get a steady rhythm on Blaise’s cock. Isn’t that what she’d wanted after all? To be pressed between them and filled completely.  

“Let me help you,” Draco murmured, replacing his hands on her hips and helping her lift herself up before dropping her back down. Her legs were weak after all his attentions, and straddling Blaise’s girth was quickly becoming more than she could handle. No matter how pleasant his tongue and fingers had been it was nothing compared to the feeling of Blaise’s shaft fucking her. Draco repeated the process, altering the angle slightly to give Blaise a better view of her chest and to thrust deeper against the small of her back.

“You’re beautiful like this, Hermione,” Blaise said, taking in her blissed-out face, her swaying chest and his cock moving in and out of her. Unable to help himself, he sat up slightly, almost dislodging her from her perch, to take one of her dusky nipples between his teeth and pulling gently once more.  

Her inner walls spasmed around him, and between them he could feel Draco reach over and rub her clit gently, his fingertips just brushing where the two of them connected.

“Can you come again for me, Hermione?” Blaise said, lying back down and taking hold of her hips.

“I-I think so,” she replied, already rising to slide upwards once more. She’d finally found the angle she wanted, working his shaft against the sensitive spot hidden inside her. Draco rubbed and stroked in time with her movements, the constant motion against his cock causing the pressure to build again. She was proving to be his complete undoing.

Blaise watched intently as Draco’s face slackened with pleasure, Hermione crying out with shock at the hot liquid splashing her lower back. He kept playing with her as his cock spasmed, smearing his come over her back and his belly, as she continued to move against both of them.

Blaise thrust upwards again as she moved, unwilling to leave the tight heat of her sheath.

“Do you want that from me?” he asked, finally taking control and meeting her with his hips. She cried out at his forcefulness, falling forward slightly to rest her hands against his chest. Draco collapsed next to them, taking in the glorious sight before him.

“Do you?” he demanded again.

“Ah- _yes_ ,” she said.

He stilled suddenly, smiling wickedly at her with dark mischief in his eyes.

“Ask nicely,” he said, nipping at her kiss reddened lips.

“Please...” she moaned, sheer stubbornness stopping her from coming over his cock. She wouldn’t give in before he did.

He thrust against her shallowly, “Please what?”

“Please, Blaise,” she leaned forward, lifting her hips until only the tip caught at her entrance, peppering his face and lips with sweet kisses. “Please come inside me,”

She slammed herself back down to the hilt, clenching around him as her orgasm finally broke free. She squeezed him tightly as she shook and cried out, her complete loss of control sent Blaise toppling over the edge. He to pulsed inside of her, filling her to the brim with his thick come. Obscene noises filled the air as he continued to fuck into her, until his cock finally slipped free of her puffy centre. She collapsed over him, trembling with the effort to move.

Draco moaned beside them, his soft dick twitching at the sight of them. He wanted nothing more than to lap between her legs again, to taste both of them together. Blaise waved him off though, gesturing to the bathroom door.

With a sigh he stood from the bed, stroking his hand along the curve of Hermione’s arse as he did and making her moan again. He couldn’t tell if it was in protest or pleasure, but she hadn’t moved when he returned with a damp wash cloth.

He wiped down Blaise’s cock and his own, before carefully washing her back, moving lower with each pass. Blaise turned her over in his arms and she watched Draco with some apprehension. Too sensitive for more, he realised, as she flinched when he ran the cloth along her lower lips, her entrance still weeping with come, and all the while Blaise crooned in her ear.

“You were so good for us, Hermione, so good. All our dreams and more.” He dotted her face with chaste kisses, “Thank you for choosing us.”

Draco abandoned the cloth on the nightstand to join them, enfolding Hermione between them as he joined in kissing her face.

“So perfect,” he whispered. She smiled dazedly up at them, hands patting at their cheeks in exhaustion.

“Silly boys,” she whispered, her eyes already closing. “I should be thanking you,”

Her hands fell limply to her sides as sleep claimed her, Blaise reaching over her to wrap his arm around Draco as well.

For the first time in years, Hermione slept peacefully.


	3. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about it. 
> 
> Communication is important!

Draco was confused as he woke in the morning. He’d been a light sleeper ever since the war began again and he’d learned that monsters could invade even the safest of spaces, but he couldn’t quite place what had woken him. A shuffling noise caught his attention, alerting him to the presence he’d missed.

Opening his eyes slightly he watched as Hermione carefully picked her way across the room and through to the hall. Blaise was tense next to him, fighting the urge to spring up and pull her back between them. Neither man moved until the door was shut behind her, and if they listened carefully they could hear the door to her room open and shut softly.

Blaise promptly rolled over and covered his face with his hands, and Draco moved over to lay by his side. He could still feel Hermione’s warmth beneath him, and the pillow smelled heavily of her. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend that she was still there. He threw one arm over Blaise’s waist, suddenly sure that if he didn’t the other man would vanish as well.

“We scared her off,” Blaise said heavily, not moving his hands. “She’s not going to come back,”

Draco squeezed his arm around Blaise. “No,” he murmured into the silence, plots and plans falling apart only to reform in his mind. “We can still win her,”

“ _How?_ ” Blaise said plaintively, finally moving his hands to stare at Draco. With a cheeky grin he reached up and kissed Blaise’s lips quickly, before throwing off the covers and moving towards the door.

He stopped only to grab a pair of boxers and a shirt, Blaise _aww_ -ing good naturedly at his vanishing view.

At the door Draco turned and faced Blaise, still lying haphazard among the bedding.

“Stay for a while,” he said. “Unless you feel it’s okay, just…let me talk to her. Okay?”

Blaise nodded in agreement, head falling back onto the pillows and sighing with gusto.

“Drama queen,” Draco muttered.

“Says you,” Blaise retorted.

With not much else to say Draco walked down the hallway to Hermione’s room. He’d never actually been inside, so he knocked politely before poking his head around the frame.

She wasn’t there, but he could hear the shower in the other room.

He followed the sound of running water, to find her hugging herself tightly beneath the water. He left the room before she noticed him, choosing to wait in the bedroom instead.

He wanted to slip in behind her, help wash away the remnants of their activities together and tease her until she came back to the bed with him. But he knew if he did that then she would truly run.

He examined her space instead, taking note of how neat it was kept. It looked like she was barely there at all, not a thing was out of place. All except the pile of books in one corner where she had run out of shelf space. They were stacked into groups of six initially, before it looks like she got tired and just started placing them any where she could around and on the towers of books. It made him smile at her uncontrollable reading habits.

He almost missed when she came back into the room, so absorbed in his thoughts, but he was quick enough to dodge the mild stinging hex sent his way.

“Bloody hell, Granger. Do you hex all your bed partners or am I just special?”

“Only the ones who invade my privacy,” she said with a sniff, aware she may have overreacted just a little bit.

He rose from the chair and magnanimously turned around as she began to rummage in various drawers.

“Not what I meant,” she muttered, but didn’t actively protest his presence. He still made her feel better.

“Safe yet?” he asked as she was sliding into her own bed.

“You can turn around,” she said carefully. She wasn’t sure if she was truly safe with him or not.

Draco faced her, taking in how small she looked wrapped in a blanket. He sat on the edge of her bed, looking carefully for any sign that he was too close. She simply watched him quietly as he tried to think of the right things to say. Nothing seemed quite right.

“Did we hurt you?” he blurted out suddenly, the long silence sending him into a slight panic.

“What? No, of course not,” Hermione said. “I would have stopped you if you had,”

“Right, right. That’s good.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“You didn’t have to leave,”

“Yes,” she replied simply. “I did.”

“ _Why?”_

The hurt in his voice was too much for her to bare, and she gestured for him to join her under the covers. He was suddenly very glad he had chosen to get dressed for this. He lay next to her stiffly, and was surprised when she closed the gap between them, forcing his arm around her as she lay against his chest.

The smell of her shampoo tickled his nose and he closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotion. He had wanted this, wanted _her_ , for so long, and for her to offer such affection to easily without knowing what it _meant_ to him was just too much. It was all he could do not to gather up tightly in his arms and bury his face in her hair. He stayed where he was placed though, his muscles twitching beneath her hands.

“I can’t look at you and have this conversation,” she confessed, “So I need you to just listen okay?”

He nodded, even though she couldn’t see him.

“It isn’t what you think it is. It’s not because of Blaise, I promise.”

He stiffened beneath her, she could hear his heart beating rapidly.

“I just…I don’t know how to put it into words,”

Draco sighed, lifting his hand to idly comb through her curls.  

“You know why the Zabinis remained neutral in the war don’t you?” he asked instead.

“I think so,” she answered.

“Of course you do, brightest witch of the age of course you put it together.” Draco clamped his spare hand over his eyes. “We were going to tell you, honestly,”

“I know, Draco. I promise, I walked into that room fully aware of my actions,”

Draco winced. “Blaise would never- I mean you _know_ that right? That-“

“That Blaise would never use his incubus heritage to make me sleep with him? Of course.” She wrinkled her nose. “Doesn’t mean he isn’t still ridiculously attractive though,”

He laughed. “I know it’s so unfair.”

“Says the prettiest boy in any room.”

Draco couldn’t stop the blush at that.

“How did you figure it out?”

“Please,” Hermione snorted. “The Zabinis remained neutral because they refused to be used by Voldemort and the Order wouldn’t trust them. I was there when Blaise and Ron had that argument remember? Plus, I’ve been here for a month and have investigated that library very thoroughly. There’s an entire wall dedicated to incubi and sex magic.”

“The Golden Girl reading books about sex, how shocking,”

She pushed up onto her elbow to look down at him.

“You seemed to enjoy what I learned,”

His mind came to a screeching halt at that, his mouth gaping like a goldfish. She nodded to herself, satisfied she’d won that round, before cuddling up to him again.

“So, it’s not Blaise that drove you away…Was it me?” Draco asked timidly. It couldn’t have been could it? She wouldn’t be cuddling with him if it was.

“No! Don’t be silly Draco, its not you. It was…I just…I was scared okay?”

“Scared?” He pushed her gently off of him, moving so they could lie on their sides and face each other properly.

“Scared of what?” he asked, hand brushing her hair gently off her shoulder.

“What Blaise said in his study…about taking care of me like he does for you…” she reached up between them and held the pendant hanging around his neck.

“This is a collar, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Draco said honestly, holding her hand still when she tried to pull away. “I belong to Blaise, and he belongs to me.”

“Its hard to imagine you belonging to anyone that way,” Hermione confessed.

Draco sighed, this really wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have anytime soon.

“After the war I was completely lost. I’d had a lot of choices stripped from me during that time and to suddenly be back in control of my own life and destiny was…frightening. Blaise was coming from the opposite direction; his heritage meant he had no ability to influence what happened over here. His mother saw to that when Voldemort began his rule in earnest, they left for France almost immediately. And we’d always been friends, and when that became more,” Draco shrugged inelegantly. “It just seemed to fit.”

“Did you know what he was when you got together?”

“Of course! I’ve known Blaise nearly all my life, and there’d always been rumours surrounding the family about their ‘abnormalities’. Blaise just got a little more of that heritage than most of the others of his family,”

“Define ‘little more’”

“Uh….A very high sex drive? That he shares with me to try and diffuse it some?”

Hermione looked at him blankly and Draco realised he was doing a terrible job of explaining.

“Blaise explains it better okay? Just ask him about it some time,”

“Hmmmm.”

She was still tense beside him and he realised he hadn’t yet let go of her hand.

“So it was the collar that scared you then?” he redirected their conversation, pushing for an answer. He had to know if this could work, and if it couldn’t then at least he would finally know.

“Not…exactly,” she squirmed under the covers. “It just…surprised me.”

She looked at him earnestly, honey coloured eyes nearly welling up with tears.

“God, I want it so badly, and Draco that _terrifies_ me. I have worked so hard to be accepted both in the wizarding world and the muggle one. I have been taking care of myself for so long and I pride myself in that! In my ability to be independent and not have to rely on anyone. And yes I know Blaise is technically letting me live here for free, so I guess I am dependent on him a little right now, but I could also walk out of here right now and it wouldn’t be a problem. Do you understand?”

Draco nodded slightly. “You pride your ability to stand on your own, so the thought of letting others support you, scares you?”

“It sounds stupid when you say it like that,”

“No, it makes perfect sense I promise.”

Draco pulled her close to his chest.

“Come back to our bed,” he said in her ear. “Just for tonight. Ask Blaise all your questions, decide when you know everything. Please?”

She was helpless before his pleading grey eyes, and could only nod in acceptance, letting him lead her back towards the bed she’d run from.

“Is Blaise even still awake?”

“I doubt he’s even shut his eyes in the past 20 minutes,” he told her.

~*~

Blaise was lying perfectly still in the darkness of his bedroom.

Hermione had left him and Draco had followed.

It wasn’t often he felt this way, but tonight he truly hated his nature. Hated the way it ruined everything and drove the people he cared for away. It was true that without Draco he probably wouldn’t have paid that much attention to Hermione, but once that little crush had been revealed Blaise had started seeing her as something more.

She was amazing, beautiful, powerful, and Blaise wanted nothing more than to possess her for himself.

He knew he had a possessive nature, something he attributed partly to his incubus nature but also something that was just _him_. Draco belonged to him for that reason, and to have Hermione wear his mark as well was something he craved deeply. Together the three of them could make something amazing he was sure of it.

But he’d ruined that before it had even begun, and now they were both gone.

He was so lost in his own self-pity that he didn’t notice when the door opened, only returning to reality at the feel of to warm bodies slotting themselves either side of him.

“You came back,” he murmured, arms going around them automatically.

“Of course,” Draco replied, placing a small kiss on the underside of Blaise’s chin.

“Draco told me some things,” Hermione said, reaching up to hold his hand.

“What things?” he asked carefully. It couldn’t have been about…could it?

“I already knew your family history,” Hermione said quickly. “He just wasn’t very clear on what that meant for you,”

Blaise raised a single eye brow at Draco, and though the blonde couldn’t see him in the dark Draco knew that he wasn’t pleased.

“Don’t be mad at him Blaise,” Hermione protested from his other side. “He was trying to talk around it but like I said, I already knew so there was no point,”

“And you still came to bed with us? Many would have accused us of something unsavoury as soon as they knew,”

Hermione let out a gusty sigh. “I’m not other people clearly. And I _know_ you two Blaise. You’ve no desire to play _those_ sort of games with me,”

“Draco has definitely been talking,” Blaise huffed, playing with Draco’s collar a little.

“I figured that part out too,” Hermione retorted smugly. She pushed herself up and looked down at them both. “Neither of you are subtle,”

“I don’t know, I thought we were doing quite well,” Draco said with a hint of mischief. “I mean, you never walked in on us whenever we were… _occupied_ ,”

“Maybe she should have,” Blaise said musingly. “Could have got her to join us sooner,”

Draco reached across his chest and fumbled blindly for Hermione’s hand.

“Worth the wait though,”

“Explain it to me, please,” Hermione said. “Draco tried to, but he wasn’t very clear.”

“What did you say?” Blaise asked.

“That you have a high sex drive and share it with me,” Draco replied.

“Well, it’s not altogether wrong, just not right.” He sighed. “I can’t have this discussion in the dark.”

A wave of his hand and the gas lights adorning the walls flickered to life, bathing the three of them in a warm glow.

“About two hundred years ago an ancestor of mine got cursed by an incubus she’d scorned, that the Zabini line would be tainted with its influence forevermore,” he began. Honestly no one was even sure if this was what really happened, but it was the story they were told and so it seemed like a good place to start.

“When her child went into adulthood it became immediately clear what he meant. Her son went into a nearly uncontrollable haze and tried to sleep with everyone in sight. He was eventually stunned and placed into seclusion. Everyone watched her daughter carefully after that but she showed no outward signs and so she was married and the line continued.

The uh…desire I guess grew less and less through the years but it’s still quite potent. Draco offered to help me, to mitigate it some by sharing it with him.”

“Except it meant that my needs sometimes encourage _his_ as well, so it didn’t quite work out as planned.”

“What do you use as a conduit?” Hermione asked, distracted by the mechanics behind sharing emotions.

“The collar,” Draco said simply.

“Of course, that makes sense, you wouldn’t take it off,” Hermione mused.

“Yes, its been quite difficult this past month knowing you’re so close. I’ve never felt such want from this one when I suggested seducing you,”

“I’m sorry?” she said.

“Don’t be,” Blaise said, leaning forward to nip at her bottom lip. “It’s been quite enjoyable.”

“Its still not manageable though is it?” Hermione continued, her brain still thinking over the problem of Blaise’s heightened emotional state. “That’s why you want a third, to try and balance it out.”

“Yes” Draco agreed.

“And the only one with wanted to share each other with was you,” Blaise cupped her cheek softly.

Her brow furrowed.

“I have to think about it,” she said eventually.

Blaise chocked on a laugh, while Draco snorted into his hands.

“I would expect nothing less of you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue or say finished?


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date.
> 
> Then they go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm not dead and neither is this! Sorry it took so long to write, everyone who's commented has been super nice and supportive. Some RL things happened, and it meant that any writing had to take a back seat. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this. I thought the second chapter was bad, this is worse.

****

They were waiting for her to come to them, she was sure of it.

Ever since their night together the boys had been nothing but considerate of her, although they were definitely freer in their touches both with her and each other.

It was nice to see, she mused over her coffee one morning, that they were so comfortable with her around that they didn’t hesitate to show just how in love they were. It made her wonder why exactly they wanted to include her in that though, when she wasn’t questioning if this was more than a one-time thing.

If it had just been for that one (amazing) night then there is no way that Draco would have taken the time to explain and to make her feel better, to invite her _back_ (Right?). No, Hermione was sure that there was something more to this, even though the idea of it made her freeze up inside sometimes. She was just such an intruder.

Even now, sitting together at the kitchen island over breakfast, she was intruding.

Draco and Blaise were just _so_ together, they’d been that way for years and they just worked. She just didn’t see the place in her for that, except that she desperately wished there was. She hadn’t been lying to Draco that morning, she had worked hard for her independence and was very proud of that. Without it there was no way she would have survived the darker days of the war, hell she’s not sure she would have lived past eleven years old without it.

She was strong on her own, had proven it over and over again. It was this strength that allowed others to come to her, to rely on her. It’ll be okay, people had said, Hermione will think of something.

To not be that person, to have someone take care of _her_ for a change, was a wish Hermione had never voiced aloud, hadn’t even let it escape the confines of her innermost thoughts. It was, maybe, something she hadn’t even been aware that she wanted until it was dangled in front of her on a silver platter.

Only for it to be revoked because the boys were acting like nothing ever happened.

She drank more of her coffee and tried to read the Daily Prophet instead of getting lost in her own head. All of this emotional turmoil was wreaking havoc on her mood stabiliser potions.

Maybe it was time to move into Harry’s again.

~*~

Draco was worried.

Ever since that morning, Hermione hadn’t reached out to them out all. She said she would think about it, but it’s been a week now! How much more time does she need? Blaise and he had agreed that they wouldn’t start anything with her unless she came to them first, but at this rate it was never going to happen.

It sucked.

Especially when she was sitting across from them biting her lower lip while reading the paper. It was like the mere sight of her now was enough to make him want to drag Blaise into the nearest room and make out with him until he could face her again. Once was just not enough.

He remembered the first time he and Blaise had been together and how, after navigating through those first awkward moments, he had done nothing but crave the other man’s touch again, even if it was just a brush of a hand.

Somewhere he knew that such levels of neediness and reliance was unhealthy, that skin hunger such as his was a not a good sign, but he also knew that he didn’t really care about it that much anymore. His parents would chalk that attitude up to Blaise’s “unnatural disposition”, but Draco knew it was more than that.

Yes, he would admit that being with Blaise meant that a lot of their relationship revolved around sex, but Blaise was just…Blaise. He filled a void that he hadn’t even realised was there, was his rock when everything was going to hell, and was the one person that he knew would never turn against him.

Draco wanted that from Hermione as well.

Hell, he wanted that _for_ Hermione.

Narcissa used to tell him he dreamed too big and too freely, and now it looked like she was right.

Next to him, Blaise was relaxed, nothing at all like the bundle of tension Draco was becoming. He wished he knew how the other man did it, especially when he knew about the anxiety bubbling just under the surface. Draco may be a needy mess, but Blaise was not much better. He was terrified of being abandoned again, like his mother had done over and over again, flitting off to be with some new man, and only remembering Blaise existed when the romance had fizzled out and died.

Often literally, sometimes Blaise only met his new stepfather when attending their funeral.

“We should go on date,” Blaise said, apropos of nothing and interrupting the morning’s stillness. “The three of us, together,”

“What?” Hermione said, empty coffee mug hanging limply in her hands. Yes, Blaise, _what?_ What happened to waiting for her to make the next move!

“Well,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “It occurred to me that we’ve done this a bit backwards. We moved in together, had an unforgettable night,” Hermione blushed at that. “But we’ve never actually been on a date,”

Draco looked over at Hermione, who looked like she was working through that statement. Slowly she smiled, eyes brightening with anticipation. Draco recognised that look, the last time he’d seen it she’d been about to swallow his cock.

“Alright then,” she said, before looking over at him. “What do you think, Draco?”

Mouth suddenly dry he could only nod in agreement, and Blaise grinned at the both of them.

“Fantastic. Tonight? Seven?”

“Tonight? Really? I-.” she stopped herself, before swallowing and nodding. “Seven it is. Anything I should wear in particular?”

“Anything you feel comfortable in,” Blaise said.

“Tonight at seven then,” she agreed, refilling her coffee cup and leaving the island, a slight promise in the sway of her hips.

Draco couldn’t wait.

“Soo…where are we taking her?” he asked, once the laboratory door swung shut downstairs.

“I have no idea,” Blaise replied.

~*~

Draco played with the cuffs of his shirt as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He felt a little like an idiot, just standing there and waiting, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to wait in the living room like Blaise was. The other man had appeared relaxed all day, but Draco knew not to put much stock in that. To ask someone on a date for that night and to have no idea what to do?

Anxiety curdled in Draco’s stomach, so much could go wrong.

Upstairs he heard a door open and shut, and the sound of someone walking along the upper floor. It was an old house and noise carried no matter how many settling charms were cast on the floorboards. Draco imagined Blaise in the other room, suddenly tense from where he was lounging in a chair and listening intently.

The steps came to a sudden stop above him, he estimated just before the stairs, before turning and quick marching back in the direction they came. A door opened and shut again, and Draco froze wide eyed.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Was she having second thoughts?

Should he go up and check on her?

No that was too pushy, the two of them were probably just too much, she realised she didn’t want them, no matter how charming they could be, she was going to leave, why couldn’t he-

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him against the hard length of Blaise’s body.

“Calm down,” he murmured into Draco’s neck, placing a soft kiss there just above his shirt collar. “Come sit with me,”

Draco shook his head, determined to wait where he was. He forced his body to relax, unclenching his fists and leaving deep crescents carved into his palm.

“Alright,” Blaise sighed, coming to stand next to him instead and taking Draco’s hand in his own. “She’ll come down,”

His confidence soothed Draco’s nerves, and he was grateful for it.

A door opened upstairs.

His breath catching in his throat he tracked her movements to the stairs once more, listening to every hesitation in her step before her stride steadied and the two men caught sight of her coming down the ornate spiral staircase.

The first thing they saw was her shoes, a sensible black ballet flat, followed by what looked like miles of smooth leg.

She stopped half way down the stairs, catching sight of them waiting at the bottom, twin looks of desire watching her carefully. She tugged at the hem of her red skirt, wondering if she should have worn trousers or maybe a longer dress. Was there time enough for her to bolt and change again?

She looked at them again, this time noticing the poorly concealed hope in Draco’s eyes, and the tender look on Blaise’s. No, she couldn’t run away again, not from these two. Besides, another part of her whispered, why would you want to? Both were dressed simply in slacks and shirt, Draco being ever faithful to his house colours, a dark green shirt catching the silver of his eyes.

Blaise wore a white shirt that seemed just a tad too small, emphasising the shape of his shoulders. It was also rolled to just below his elbows, and Hermione couldn’t help but to swallow hard at the sight.

It was like he knew her every weakness, dammit.

Time stretched as she made it down the final few steps, the two men before her unable to tear their eyes away. After so long seeing her in jeans (which they loved) or leggings (which they loved more) so see her in a red skirt and silky white sleeveless top was causing something of a shortage in their brains. It showed off her toned arms, and the thin black ribbon tying the top across her chest did nothing but beg to be pulled loose. Her hair was done up out of the way, a few errant curls framing her lovely face.

She walked past them to the door, hiding her secret glee at making them so speechless, and just knowing that their eyes were glued to her arse. 

“Do I pass muster?” she teased, spinning on her heel with a sudden rush of self-confidence.

It had been a long time since she’d had cause to dress up this way, and she’d forgotten how fun it could be to dress up for a change.

And if she’d chosen a skirt for other reasons…well let’s just say she was hopeful about how the night could end.

“You look amazing,” Draco said, finally finding his voice. Blaise nodded, willing his ability to speak to please come back. At the moment his brain was fully focused on the idea of slowly pulling on that dastardly piece of ribbon with his teeth.

“So, do both of you,” she said genuinely.

“Well then,” Blaise cleared his throat and offered his arms to both his lovers. “Shall we?”

Yes, she thought, looping her arm through his. Very hopeful.

~*~

They decided in the end that it would be best to have their date in Muggle London, where they could just be themselves with no expectations thrust upon them.

Certainly, it was better than sitting in the Leaky and listening to people gossip about Hermione being with two scions of Pureblood houses. The War was over, dammit, and yet still some people behaved that birth was all that defined them.

Draco had been declared innocent, his memories and others proving the coercion and threats that had been used in ensuring his membership.

But hey, so long as it was a good story, what did the rest of the world think?

That was why a muggle pub was best.

They had stayed there for hours, after they had eaten their meal and the plates been cleared away, just talking. Blaise told her about his plans for the Zabini empire, Draco recalled his latest disaster with his parents (who were very, _very_ , concerned over his lifestyle choices, he said), and, to the boys’ shock, Hermione revealed that Ron and she had never dated.

There had been a betting pool amongst the other houses apparently, as to when Ron would finally ask her out.

“It was obvious Potter and the Weaslette would end up together,” Draco explained. “So, the real mystery was when Weasley would finally get up the nerve to ask you,”

“Ron?” Hermione spluttered. “And _me?_ But it’s… _Ron_ ,” she wrinkled her nose.

Alright so it was less of an explanation and more of a pronouncement, but the two men seemed to understand all the same and laughed with her.

It was later, on their second? third? glasses of wine, that the conversation turned serious, and began to circle around to what had bought the three together that night.

As the conversation lapsed into a natural silence, Hermione fiddled with her empty wineglass, twisting the stem as she pondered how best to approach it.

“I was surprised you invited me out,” she said quickly before she could convince herself not to.

“It seemed like the right thing to do,” Blaise said, the tenseness of his shoulders belying his casual tone. “You’re having fun, aren’t you?

“Yes,” Hermione blushed. “More than I should be really,”

“What do you mean?” Draco said, an unidentifiable edge to his voice.

“Well, I mean,” Hermione paused, clearly uncomfortable and struggling to find the right words. “Just what exactly are we doing? It’s ridiculous for me to be having fun and enjoying myself when you two are so in love that they can it from the International Space Station (“The what?” said Draco) and I know you explained the bond thing but I still don’t understand why you would want me a part of that.”

She squirmed in her seat, embarrassed that her insecurities were just spilling out between them.

“Is it not enough that we find you gorgeous?” Blaise said, meaning to tease her.

Hermione stilled at his words. How could he even ask that, did they not know her at all even after all this time?

“No,” she said coldly, not seeing the compliment in his words at all. “It isn’t.”

Draco scoffed, fear finally getting the better of him. “Why not? Isn’t that why you slept with us?”

“Of course not!” she protested. “Well…not the only reason. I did it because I like and respect you both, I wouldn’t have otherwise; no matter how pretty you are. How could you think that I would want to stay with either of you for such a reason, let alone the both of you!”

“And how could you,” Draco returned just as coldly, “think that we would be interested in anyone less than the person who could be a part of our lives in every way. How could you think we would risk what _we_ have for something as easy as a roll in the hay?”

“Is that all it was then? A one-night stand?” Hermione demanded, looking at each man equally. “And this then? Some sort of ‘thanks for the memories, here’s your bags’ farewell party?”

“Of course not,” Blaise said gently, desperate to sooth ruffled feathers. This was not what he intended at all!

“Of course not!” Draco echoed. “But you’re so stubborn it wouldn’t surprise me if it was!”

“Fine!” Hermione snapped back at him, shocked and appalled at what was happening, she couldn’t form an argument against them.

“Fine!”

They glared at each other over the table top, but neither could bring themselves to move until eventually Draco slammed his hands down on it and pushed himself away to stalk towards the bar.

Hermione could only watch him walk away as hapless muggles scattered before his ire.

Blaise sighed. This was not how he wanted this evening to turn out.

“He’s afraid you’ll leave,” he said eventually, talking to the woodgrain.

“What?” Hermione replied, dumbfounded.

Surely it should be the other way around, and that they would leave her!

“Look, you say you don’t understand why we would want you, but really its why _you_ would want _us_. We know what the wizarding world thinks of our families, most of it is even true, and we’ve wanted and waited for you for so long, and having had you just the once…Hermione,” he reached across the table and held her hand, “it’s about so much more than just base desire. We want you because you’re _you;_ Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess and straight up genius. Gorgeous when spell casting, brewing and even before your morning coffee. Funny and stubborn and able to talk circles round pretty much everyone, but you don’t because you’re kind and patient even to the thickest of idiots.

You can do so much better than the two of us, why wouldn’t he be afraid you’d leave?”

She didn’t deny that she’d thought about doing exactly that and putting this little infatuation behind her.

Her chest felt tight after Blaise’s little declaration. They were friends, yes, and now friends who’d slept together, but she had never even dreamed that he’d say something like that to her.

“And you’re not?” she teased, desperate to gain some control over this.

Blaise simply chuckled, his grip on her hand tightening deliciously. She couldn’t pull away now even if she’d wanted to.

“Hermione I’ve seen you watching us since our seventh year. If you’d just let yourself go after what you want for once we wouldn’t be needing to have this conversation.”

The atmosphere between them had grown tense since Draco had left them, and the silence that accompanied Blaise’s words only grew more pronounced as music filtered through the pub. Tables and chairs were shoved and rearranged as an impromptu dance floor was made, a few couples already filling the space.

Hermione looked past them all to Draco, who stood at the bar scowling at his drink. It grew fiercer as he downed whatever was in his glass, motioning to the bartender for another. The poor man looked conflicted, but in the end caved to the look on Draco’s face.

Hermione shoved down the guilt at that. it was her actions and words that had put him in this foul mood after all.

She knew Blaise was right, though she didn’t have to like it. That first time she’d had with them she’d followed her instincts and emotions, had stopped thinking for once in her life, and had ended up having one of the best nights of her life. She’d put herself, her wants her needs, first for a change without pausing to consider Ron or Harry or house elf rights or whatever else her mind could throw at her.

It was hard sometimes, to remember that she could do that now, that the danger was done and past and it was time to move forward and chase her own goals. It was why she was doing a Potions Fellowship wasn’t it? Why there were half filled out applications to Charms and Transfigurations Masteries in a drawer and scribbled arithmancy equations in a notebook that made no sense right now but she was sure they could mean _something_.

Her desire for knowledge for its own sake had made the Sorting Hat consider Ravenclaw for her, and her drive to achieve her ambitions had made it briefly ponder Slytherin, but her heart and courage had landed her squarely in the House of the Brave. And what kind of Gryffindor would she be if she didn’t follow her instincts and recklessly throw caution into the wind every now and then.

She could regret having been with them, or she might never regret it, but it was in that instant that she knew that if she walked away now she would spend the rest of her life wondering at what could have been.

Blaise simply sat there with his hand loosely gripping her own. His hold tightened briefly as she gulped down the remains in Draco’s glass, but relaxed as she met his eyes and smiled.

“Then I guess it’s up to me to fix it then,” she said boldly, sounding far more sure than she felt.

“I’ll be watching,” he said, releasing her.

Her smile turned decidedly wicked.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

She headed towards the bar, skirting around dancing couples, willing her knees not to shake. Draco grew more and more stiff as she got closer, his knuckles white against his whiskey glass.

“What do you want?” he practically growled, but for all the anger in his voice he allowed her to silently take the glass from him and replace it with her hand.

She said nothing as she led him to the dance floor and among the swaying couples, instead choosing to press her body close to him. It was the closest she’d been to him in weeks, and she relished in the breathing in the smell of him.

His hands automatically placed themselves on her hips, fingers just barely caressing the curve of her bum.

“What are you doing?” he asked after a moment.

“Dancing with you,” she replied, arms held loosely around his waist.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to,” she said honestly. “Because you looked sad and it was my fault and I wanted to fix it,”

Sad? He thought. He’d done nothing but scowl and snap at people since leaving their table and she thought he looked _sad_?

“I’m not sad,” he denied.

“Blaise said you’re afraid that I don’t want you,” she ploughed ahead, refusing to let him derail her from what needed to be said. If anything, it made Draco’s scowl return with even greater ferocity.

“He shouldn’t have said that,”

“Yes, he should.”

She pulled back slightly and he let her, but he never left the loose circle of her arms or removed his hands fully from her hips. She wet her lips nervously, looking up at him with enchanting amber eyes.

“Draco, listen to me. I want you. I want Blaise. I want you in pretty much every way you can want a person, from your infuriating pouts to your stupid chuckles, and it terrifies me because I want you so much. I’m sorry I took so long to talk to you, I never meant to make either of you feel like once would ever be enough for me,”

Draco said nothing, simply letting them move around the dance floor.

It didn’t matter what music was playing, fast or slow, romantic or silly, it was just ambient noise as he considered the right words to say to the woman who unknowingly (or now knowingly?) held two hearts in her graceful hands.

In the end the words he needed to say were surprisingly simple.

“You never spoke about it to us after, just that one morning and then _nothing_.”

Her eyebrows practically flew upwards, her mouth opening in shock.

“Neither did either of you!” she spluttered.

Their eyes met and startled laughter spilled out from them. Just like that the tension between them began to clear, no longer were they holding onto each other like they were afraid the other would leave.

They pressed forward together, trying to get as close as possible.

“Obviously we need to work on our communication skills,” Hermione said dryly, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, I think we manage pretty well,”

“During sex doesn’t count,” she huffed.

“So, you don’t want to kiss me right now?” he asked, looking at her dolefully.

“I always want to kiss you,” she confessed, well and truly caught. Her breath caught as he lowered his head towards her, and she raised herself onto her toes to meet him in a soft kiss. They could hear a few people commenting on how sweet they were but none of them mattered, not when Blaise had come up behind them, trapping Draco between both him and Hermione.

“Sorted yourselves out then?” he said, placing a kiss on Draco’s neck.

“Always so confident, aren’t you?” Hermione threw back.

“Of course,” he said smugly. “I know _exactly_ how good we are,”

Blaise kissed his way softly up Draco’s neck to his cheek, until the other man turned his head to catch his lips with his own. Hermione could only watch, feeling Draco’s hands flex where they rested on the swell of her hips.

Blaise pulled back and raised a single eyebrow at her, daring her to make a move.

It would be her choice, as it was always her choice, to embrace both of these men and Blaise would do nothing until she closed that ever shortening divide between them.

The three of them swayed together exchanging brief kisses, heedless of the muttering that surrounded them until a near miss with another couple almost broke them apart.

“Should we go?” Draco said breathlessly, Blaise only backing away enough to dot kisses across his cheek.

In his arms Hermione was resting her hands on his chest, softly dragging her nails down the thin dress shirt and down to his waist. The flimsy barrier did nothing to protect him from the sensation and instead heightened every caress.

“Before we get thrown out, maybe?” Hermione suggested, for once not really caring about the consequences of breaking the rules.

Blaise disentangled himself from them without a word, catching their hands between one heart beat and the next to drag them out of public view, and to Apparate back to their home.

Once away from the muggle pub, the trio stumbled their way down the country lane that connected the house to the rest of the world.

Despite the alcohol they had consumed none of them felt its effects now, the shared heat between them burning it from their systems. They traded kisses as they walked, none of them taking a step without one.

It had been too long since they’d last touched this, and the night air rang with breathless laughter as they tried to make it indoors and to a bed.

They finally made it back to the Zabini Manor, and standing on the front step Hermione kissed Draco fiercely, pressing him back against Blaise as the man tried to open the front door.

The brisk chill in the air may have served to sober them up, but the weight of them warm on his back made it difficult to concentrate on simple tasks.

Draco let out a soft moan as Hermione pulled away and suddenly the door knob almost twisted off in Blaise’s hand as he finally got it open, the three of them nearly falling into the hallway. The door swung shut behind them, the other two giggling madly as they righted themselves.

They fell abruptly silent when Blaise crowded them against the wall, mirth becoming bated breath. Although Draco was slightly taller, Blaise was broader, and so somehow always seemed to be able to tower over him and Hermione without a problem.

An electric hush filled the air between them, soft puffs of breath the only sound.

The smooth wood panelling felt cool on Hermione’s back, but her skin felt hot and almost tight. She and Draco watched Blaise watch them, eager and ready to see what the other man would have of them.

If this is what it was like without his pendant hanging from her throat then Hermione shivered at the thought of what it would be like to be marked as his. 

He already had such power over her, able to reduce her to quivering anticipation with just a look at his dark eyes, and something inside her yearned for more of it.

A single finger stroked down her cheek, his actions mirrored on Draco’s face, before he gripped them lightly and turned them to face each other.

“Kiss for me,” he said, almost as he had that first time in his office, when he declared them to be trouble.

This time though it was Hermione who took control of the kiss, slowly moulding her lips over Draco’s and kissing him gently.

His eyes fluttered closed at her ministrations, a soft sigh escaping him and she smiled against him, her tongue sneaking out to swipe his bottom lip. His mouth parted with surprise and Hermione took that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Blaise’s eyes on her, his hand softly stroking her neck, encouraged her as she quickly snuck her tongue in next to his and explored thoroughly. She could taste the burn of the shot of whiskey he’d had, and fruity bursts from the wine they’d shared at dinner.

She pressed closer, stroking his tongue softly but growing in confidence with each pass. This was nothing like the quick, excitement fuelled kisses they had shared on the walk home. No, this kiss was purely to make it clear to Draco that she _did_ want him, and at this point in time nothing would scare her away.

And if he forgot, well she’d remind him again and again.

She didn’t mind, kissing him was quickly becoming one of her favourite activities, especially if Blaise was watching their every move.

Her mind jumped to the idea of Blaise watching over them as they fucked, drinking in the sight of them lost in the power of his own desire.

Her shivering grew, Draco squeezing her hand tightly as his tongue moved against hers slowly and languidly, in direct opposition to his thundering heartbeat. Blaise could feel it under his fingers, feel them both, and all it took was a small movement to draw them away from each other mid kiss.

He sighed in appreciation of the sight before him, them both looking up at him with glazed eyes. Draco leaned against the walls, and Blaise knew that if he took the other man in his arms he would find Draco relaxed and boneless, ready and willing for anything his lover desired. Hermione was so new to his bed that he couldn’t predict her as closely, but her wet lips and shaking hands told him she was in just as bad shape as Draco.

Merlin, but Blaise was lucky to have two such beautiful creatures look at him that way, desperate to chase their pleasure further but knowing it would be all the better under his will.

He waited until Hermione’s attention was fully on him, his serious expression chasing away some of her lust fuelled haze.

“This doesn’t have to go any further if you don’t want it to,” he said softly, removing his hand from her neck. But before he could pull away fully she caught his hand with her own, placing it back where it was.

“I meant what I said to Draco,” she said, equally as soft and so aware of the two men waiting on her word. “I want to be with you, the both of you, even if it scares me a little. Blaise you’re one of my best friends and are offering me something I never thought would be possible. How could I keep running from that?” she frowned slightly. “Do…do you want to stop?”

Blaise didn’t answer, just smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Upstairs then, my darlings,” Blaise murmured in the dim light of the hall. “We’ll save this room for another day,”

Hermione smiled with relief, dismissing his words as a joke to relieve the building tension, but Draco could already see Blaise taking one or both of them right there against the door.

Blaise removed his hands from their throats and simply stared at them, and the two ran for the stairs. Anticipation had made their heads go silly, he thought, stalking after them at a deliberate pace.

Soon all thoughts of laughter would leave their heads, to be left only with the sounds of rustling cloth and gasping moans.

He’d make sure of it.

They were on the bed when he finally reached the bedroom. Their shirts were tossed hastily on the floor on top of kicked off shoes, and lazy hands explored each other between slow kisses. Blaise quickly removed his shirt, and with a simple spell dissolved all of Draco’s clothing.

So, focused on the woman beneath him he barely noticed, but Hermione did as the barrier separating her thigh and Draco’s semi-hard cock suddenly evaporated.

She moaned into his mouth, arching into the heat of him. The two continued beneath Blaise’s watch as he leaned against one of the bed’s bottom posts, lazily stroking himself through his trousers.

With his other hand he reached out and lightly scratched his nails down Draco’s spine. The other man pulled away from Hermione’s lips with a shiver to bury his head in her neck, placing kisses there and fondling her breasts with clever fingers.

The heat of him disappeared from her thigh as he raised himself up slightly, his arse raised towards his other lover.

Hermione met Blaise’s eyes as he repeated the motion again, this time following the line of his body over the crease of his buttocks and down to his balls. Hermione gasped as Draco squeezed her nipple tightly in surprise, her aching nub protesting the rough treatment even as her hips bucked upwards.

She slid a hand down between them and tugged gently at Draco’s tip, before inching slowly down to join Blaise’s hand at his balls. She met Blaise’s eyes from over his head and shared in his smile as Draco moaned wetly into her skin.

“Not fair,” he gasped, “You’re both picking on me,”

Hermione laughed and dotted soft kisses along his shoulder, moving her hand to stroke lightly at his inner thigh. Blaise raised an eyebrow, his fingers suddenly still as a wonderful idea occurred to him.

“Hermione,” he said softly, holding out an elegant hand to her. “Shall we pick on him some more?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” she replied, sliding out from under Draco and off the bed entirely, stepping around it to join Blaise at the foot.

He pulled her into the circle of his arms and kissed her fiercely, a hand at the small of her back keeping her pressed against his hardness. Draco huffed and turned onto his back, one hand over his head while the other rested on his belly. His dick twitched as he watched them kiss, but it remained untouched, just as Blaise liked.

A swift pull and Hermione was left standing in the circle of her skirt, only a thin scrap of white fabric hiding her full self from view.  Blaise groaned at the sight of the white g-string pulled tight across her skin, and secured only by the bows tied at the sides. He toyed with the ends gently, pulling just enough to loosen the lacy garment.

“Gorgeous,” he said, releasing them.

“Glad you like it,”

Hermione’s hands wondered across the plains of Blaise’s chest, following the waistband of his trousers around to feel the muscles of his back.

“Do you remember,” Blaise said too low for Draco to overhear, tugging her earlobe in reprimand as her hands dipped too low. “How beautifully Draco opened you up for me?”

“I remember everything about that night,” Hermione murmured, still stubbornly trying to work him free from his trousers.

“Would you like to return the favour?”

Her movements stilled, her mind racing as she digested that. She knew the mechanics, of course she did, but she’d never actually put any of the heart racing things she’d read into practise before. She could feel the wet lushness between her legs pulse.

She looked up at him, something akin to shyness that was being drowned in want in her expression, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Show me how,” she said, so close that she felt rather than saw his wicked smile.

“Love to,”

Together they knelt at the foot of the bed, Draco watching them carefully as tension coiled in his belly.

“I should never have said anything, should I?” he said ruefully.

“Ridiculous,” Blaise said, placing a kiss to his ankle as he pulled the man towards them gently. “You give me the best ideas.”

“Best for who?” he responded quickly.

“All of us,” Hermione answered.

With a thought, one of the many pillows floated towards Blaise, and Draco lifted his hips instinctively so the other man could slide it into place.

His cock quivered before them, so close that Hermione couldn’t help but lick the underside from root to tip and sucking gently. Her eyes fluttered shut at the brief taste of him, the velvet hardness slipping from her eager mouth as Blaise pulled her away.

How easy, she thought, to allow herself to be manipulated by this man.

“Not yet, darling,” he said. “I’m going to teach you something first.”

“I do love learning,” she said cheekily.

“Well then, shall we begin?”

She nodded, putting on her best studious face and getting a laugh in return. Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch, his eyes wide.

“First cast the cleaning spell,” Blaise instructed softly, casting it even though he knew Draco would have done it himself only moments before. A brief tingling sensation and Draco could feel slick wetness between his legs.

“There’s a spell for lube as well?” Hermione asked, rolling her eyes. “Of course there is, you’re wizards. You have a spell for everything,”

“My family practically invented the branch of sex magic,” Blaise chuckled. “I’m sure you noticed that from your forays into the library. Now hush, this is the important part, watch me.”

Taking two fingers he circled Draco’s tight hole, feeling the tight ring of muscle tighten and relax.

“Isn’t there a stretching spell as well?” she said, proving she had in fact discovered the racier books his family owned.

“I don’t like using it, spoils the fun I think,” Blaise blew gently, hearing Draco curse above them, and began to lap gently at the leaking fluid. He traced the rim with his tongue, before dipping it quickly inside, before leaving to lick from balls to hole.

He took one finger and slowly pushed it inside, feeling the resistance before Draco welcomed him fully. He pumped it twice, crooking it slightly, before adding the second.

“Hurry up,” Draco muttered, his voice breathy, the slow pace becoming torturous for his aching prick. His tip was weeping, and his hands ached from clenching the bedspread.

Blaise would not be moved however, and returned to laving the rim gently. He loved doing this to Draco, driving him mad with little licks and incremental touches until the other man was begging to be filled. 

He could hear Hermione’s hitched breathing beside him, one hand drawing patterns on Draco’s lower calf and ankle as she watched avidly. It was at moment’s like this when she understood why Blaise loved it so much.

Seeing two people so consumed in each other as to forget all else was intoxicating.

He pulled away from Draco long enough to pull her into a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to feed her Draco’s taste. Her hands scrambled against him, just managing to pull him free before he pulled her away.

She whined in frustration, wanting to finally feel his length pulse beneath her grip.

“You barely ever let me touch you,” she pouted.

Something shuttered in Blaise’s eyes, but she was too far gone to see it.

“Later darling. We’re meant to be focusing on Draco, remember?”

Her pupils blown wide, she simply shrugged. “I can multitask.”

Blaise’s raised eyebrow returned, and all of a sudden she understood Draco’s regret.

Swiftly she found herself positioned in front of Draco, raised up on spread knees and caged by Blaise’s arms.

“Let’s see how much you learned then,” he said lowly, stroking her belly. “And open up his pretty hole,”

Hesitantly she leaned forward, mirroring Blaise’s first actions.

Her breath felt cold against Draco’s hot entrance, and her first slow licks made his head fall back as he gasped. She quickly gained in confidence, tracing his entrance and dipping inside with teasing licks at the seemingly never-ending fluid.

A continuously renewing spell? she wondered. It didn’t taste like lube and was the wrong consistency to be come, more like her own slick, but the taste was unerringly _Draco_ and it was enough to have her going back for more time and again.

She pressed forward, spreading his cheeks with her hands as her tongue delved ever deeper, learning how to draw gasps and moans from Draco’s mouth.

“You’re doing so well,” Blaise said in her ear, releasing her to sit beside Draco.

“Blaise-.” the man tried to speak but was cut off with a moan, as Hermione did something just out of Blaise’s sight.

“You’re doing well too,” Blaise said, taking a hand in his and placing a wet kiss over white knuckles. “Can you hold on for a bit longer?”

Below them Hermione pulled away from his entrance, licking and sucking at his thighs instead. Payback for all the hickeys she’d found after last time.

Breathless, Draco nodded, crying out when Blaise leant forward suddenly and covered his tip with his mouth.

“No wonder she can’t get enough of you,” he said, releasing him just as quickly. “You always taste wonderful,”

“Tease,” Draco bit out.

Blaise hummed in agreement, not letting go of Draco’s hand, but refusing to stop. With a light stroke of his fingers he explored Draco’s body, barely touching his skin as he made his way down his neck and over his shoulders, down to his chest and pebbled areola, and following the path down to his cock.

“Not yet, remember,” Blaise said, finally moving away. Draco’s hand fell to the bed covers, fisting them tightly as Hermione continued her tender assault once more.

She felt Blaise settle behind her again and trace light circles into her skin, his fingers going ever lower, until they brushed the waistband of her knickers. She pulled back slightly, and when she opened her mouth to speak he covered it with his own.

Draco tasted different on her lips, permeated with Hermione’s own scent and flavor. He had only meant for it to be a quick tangle of tongues before he coaxed her back to Draco, but he found himself craving more. In the end it was Hermione who broke away panting, but didn’t protest as he pulled the g-string down to her knees.

He settled behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist and cupping between her legs. The palm of his hand rested above her clit, and if he crooked his fingers ever so slightly he could just slip them inside.

“What next, Hermione?” he asked, moving to trace her wet folds. “Show me,”

She nodded, and began to mirror his hand’s movements. She traced the outer rim first, wet with her spit, before entering him slowly. Draco watched from above, his hips bearing down to take more of her inside.

She fidgeted inside him a little, earning a sharp gasp and a low _fuck_ , exploring his spongy inner walls. Tentatively she leaned forward and licked around her finger, pulling it out and replacing it immediately with her tongue.

Blaise dipped his hand lower, rearranging himself slightly so he could reach under her more fully.

“Hermione Granger,” he marveled lightly, “who gets wetter and wetter on the taste of a Malfoy.”

She squirmed at his words but couldn’t deny them, only moaned against Draco as he dipped the tip of his finger inside her and ground the palm of his hand against her clit.

When she put her finger inside Draco once more, still finding her way, Blaise in turn seated a single digit inside of her.

“You see how this game will work?” he said, making sure Draco could hear. “The more you fill him, the more I fill you.”

He used his free hand to pluck at her neglected breast, and she pushed herself back against him.

“Now – add another.”

She nodded and soon her index and middle finger were slowly stretching Draco out, the ring of muscle now red and puffy from the teasing. Still high on her knees, she could see his poor neglected length weeping as he held himself back. 

“Can I suck it? Please?”

The words tumbled from her lips as she continued to work him open, Blaise working in tandem with her.

He hummed behind her, stilling his hand for a moment.

“I don’t know if you deserve it,” he teased, withdrawing his fingers completely.

“Please,” she whined, Draco echoing her.

“What if I say no?” he continued, bringing both hands up to her breasts and coating her nipples with her wetness. Hermione’s fingers twitched inside Draco, slipping out of him as she twisted towards Blaise.

Her knees ached from being in this position so long, but when Blaise ducked his head to draw her tight nubs into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue and nipping them gently, she felt she could ignore it forever.

“Will you do something for me in turn?”

“ _Yes_ , whatever, _please,”_ she gasped.

Later maybe Blaise would wonder at the trust so easily given, at her ready surrender to his will, and feel humbled. Now however, he could only revel in his power and desire.

“Just the once then,” Blaise conceded. “Greedy girl,”

She kissed him gratefully, turning back to Draco and taking him deep into her mouth. With a strength that belied her smaller frame she held down his hips with a firm hand, the other already pressing back against his hole. Blaise watched Draco as she sucked him down, humming delightedly around his shaft as her fingers disappeared inside him.

His face was slack with pleasure, mouth open and gasping as she worked him.

He waited until she drew up for air, spit and come coating her lips, before he began to run his fingers through her wetness. He circled her clit, never quite touching it, before dipping back inside her to coat them in her wetness. Lightly, teasingly, he moved back further still, silently casting as he went.

“This is my price,” he whispered into her shoulder. “Okay?”

Hermione stiffened at the odd sensation, quite unlike anything she’d ever felt, as the cleaning and lube spell settled inside her.

Next came the light brushing of wet fingertips against her rear and she couldn’t help the thread of trepidation that flew down her spine.

“Okay?” Blaise repeated, keeping very still.

She couldn’t answer straight away, even as both men waited on her answer. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, she decided, simply new and very, _very_ different.

She nodded.

A light kiss against her shoulder blade, and Blaise sank two fingers back inside her welcoming warmth.

“Another finger then, perhaps. We’ve probably teased him enough,”

“Probably?” Draco protested, even as his legs feller wider and his cock pulsed.

Hermione placed the tips of her fingers to his entrance once, and with a soft kiss to the base of his length, slowly pushed them inside. The relaxed muscle gave way easily, and Draco gave a little sigh at finally being somewhat full. She pumped them experimentally, smiling as the open hole clenched around them.

Behind her, Blaise waited until she was focused on licking Draco’s rim, before slowly sinking the tip of his thumb inside her arse.

She squeaked in surprise but didn’t pull away. Instead she pressed backwards more, taking his thumb inside her further.

When he moved his fingers slightly he could his thumb through the thin wall separating them, the sensation going straight to his cock. It was covered in precum and dripping onto his trousers, despite being neglected for so long.

A perk of his inheritance, he thought, to be able to stay hard for as long as he wanted.

“Imagine,” he said to them both, grinding his length into the small of her back. “Imagine taking both of us at once. Imagine our cocks fucking you hard and deep, until the very shape of you is changed. God, I can’t wait to take you here, and make you come over and over around us. Do you want that my darlings?”

The two of them only moaned in response, words having been lost. Hermione’s hips rolled against his as she continued opening Draco up, and the other man having lost his words to the swirling build of orgasm.

He wound his fingers into Hermione’s thick hair and pulled her back, her fingers following her tongue out of Draco’s puffy hole.

He stood, hand still in her hair, and looked down at her. With red and swollen lips she took in the girth in front of her. Unconsciously her tongue darted out to wet her lips, her eyes fixed solely on him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, pulling slightly to gain back her attention.

Looking up at him she widened her eyes with false innocence, shifting to place her hands on his thighs and bunching them in the fabric.

“Well, don’t I need to get you ready as well?”

She tugged gently, finally getting him as naked as the both of them, the thick length bobbing before her lips.

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that to get my dick in your mouth?”

She placed a kiss against his hip.

“I absolutely,” a kiss on the other side “want your dick in my mouth,”

God she’d wanted that since he’d been inside her.

Many a time had she cursed herself for leaving the bed that morning, for not slipping under the sheets and repaying her boys for the best night of her life.

“Quickly, then” Blaise said above her with a smirk. “Let’s not keep Draco waiting.”

“Please,” Draco moaned. He could feel his orgasm building beyond his control as he rubbed his chest and bucked into the air. He didn’t have to look to know what was happening, to know the sight of Hermione wide eyed and on her knees.

Already he had almost come twice and only the thought of not being able to finally, _finally,_ seat himself inside of her had stayed him.  

It was lucky that Blaise had released her hair, she moved so quickly. Dotting the shaft with soft kisses and kitten licks she moved her way upwards until she could encircle the tip. She held it in her mouth, the scent of him heavy on her tongue as she investigated his slit. The essence of him was so strong, and her eye lids fluttered shut as she hollowed out her cheeks to suck gently.

Forget her aching knees and sopping cunt, she could wait all day just for him to come on her tongue.

Blaise hissed above her but didn’t make her stop, his legs solid against her hands as she sank her head down further. She licked and sucked as much as she could, leaving it wet with spit and come.

“Enough,” Blaise said when she made to go down again. “Get up,”

She pulled off him with a kiss and a pout, but didn’t protest as she stood slowly. Her legs were stiff and she’d definitely feel the burn, but it was worth it.

A rub and a pat on her rump sent her up the bed to lie next to Draco, pillow discarded on the floor, drawing him on top of her with a languid kiss. The two of them shared in the taste of all them, not even stopping when Blaise came up behind Draco and seized his hips.

He nudged them both until they were as he wanted, Draco’s tip resting just inside of her but no more, as Blaise lined himself up from behind.

“Never doubt,” he whispered, slowly pushing himself inside. Hermione’s fingers were more slender than his, and Draco squeezed more tightly around him for it. “That you are wanted Draco. Very much.”

He snapped his hips and was seated inside him fully, the forceful movement fucking Draco’s cock deep inside Hermione. Beneath them she held onto Draco’s hands and clenched her thighs. He was thinner than Blaise, but still long and he filled her with one easy stroke under Blaise’s manipulations.

“Oh god,” she whimpered, suddenly aware of just how deep this man’s control ran between them, and how much she craved it.

Draco could only nod in assent, Hermione squeezing him in her velvety wetness and his hole stretched wide around Blaise’s girth. Pinned between the man he loved and the woman he craved, Draco could only balance himself on the bed and wait.

Blaise drew his hips back before thrusting himself forward once more. From here he could see both of them, control both of them and _fuck_ both of them.

“You are _ours_ ,” he grunted, thrusting his hips.

“So ours,” Hermione agreed breathily, lifting her legs to wrap them round them both, to get him deeper inside her. She couldn’t quite make it, but Blaise grabbed her ankles and used them as leverage to get a better angle.

Draco let out a strangled cry as Blaise rubbed his prostate, the spot Hermione hadn’t quite managed to find, cock pulsing inside of her. He couldn’t escape either of them, no matter how he moved, and the onslaught of feeling was something he couldn’t fight.

“Blaise please, I’m going to come, I can’t-“

“I know,” Blaise grunted, thrusting harder and deeper. He dropped one of Hermione’s legs to reach around them and squeeze the base of Draco’s cock. “Not yet, darling, just a little more,”

Hermione released one hand and put it between them to rub against her clit, brushing against where their bodies were joined.

“Please, please make me - _ah_ \- Draco,” Hermione gasped, her fingers erratic as she got close to the edge.

Balancing on one hand, he used the other to squeeze and mould her breast, kissing and sucking the other. Hermione bucked as he held on too tightly after a particularly sudden movement from Blaise, until she finally flew off the edge with a shout. She spasmed around his sensitive prick, her legs trembling in Blaise’s grip.

It was too much and Draco came suddenly and violently, spilling deep inside her.

Blaise fucked him through it, rubbing against his prostate over and over. The hot burst of seed made her clench around him tightly, aftershocks of her orgasm sending ripples down her. Hermione tightened around him, desperate to keep his length inside her for as long as possible.

“It’s alright,” Blaise assured him. “I’ll keep you inside her, and she’ll come around your cock once more as we fuck her,”

She moaned lowly, bucking her hips to bring them together again. Each time Blaise thrusted forward she could hear the filthy sound of Draco sliding through his come inside of her, forcing more of it out to slide down to her arse.

Draco reached down between them, twisting her clit between shaky fingers and covering them with their shared fluids.

“Mmmm – please, just a bit more,” Hermione whined, plucking at her own breasts as her second orgasm built like a wave inside of her.

Her warm sheath around his soft length was almost unbearable, and Blaise’s torment of his hole was just as bad, but Draco wanted nothing more than to feel her come around him once more, for it to be _because_ of him.

He rubbed his fingers over where they were joined, moving even further down to circle her other hole. Blaise murmured encouragements in his ear, rocking his hips gently to give him more time to slip inside her tight arse.

Hermione shouted in shock, the twin penetration sending a wave of pleasure cascading through her and forcing his dick to slip out of her. Draco couldn’t help but sigh in relief, one side of the onslaught over, but it was still twitching weakly as Blaise continued to move inside of him.

He raised his hips and pressed backwards, to encourage the other man to go harder and to finally come inside of him. Braced on one hand, he pumped his fingers inside Hermione, fascinated as her empty pussy clenched around air and covering his wrist with his own spend.

Blaise clenched his teeth at the sight below him, Hermione gently riding Draco’s fingers and shaking slightly. The muscles of Draco’s pale back rippled with every thrust into his warm and tight hole. Abruptly he pulled Draco up and away from Hermione, forcing his back straight and baring his throat to him.

His movements grew shallower, but he could see now how Draco’s eyes were fluttering, his mouth slack with exhaustion but still gasping in pleasure. His messy dick was now half hard and twitching again, spurring Blaise on to fuck him to a second orgasm, no matter how tired his lover was.

Hermione followed them up, rising to her knees to swallow down Draco’s cries. She kissed down his throat and chest, worrying each nipple between her teeth before returning to his lips.

“Will you come again for us?” she whispered in his ear closest to Blaise. She pressed close to them, trapping Draco’s cock and rubbing it against her belly. She slid a hand between them and rolled his balls through her fingers, brushing against Blaise with every movement.

“I don’t think I can,” Draco moaned, caught between desperately wanting to please and for Blaise to just finish inside him.

“You’ve been so good,” Blaise crooned in his ear. “Just once more, for us.”

“You can do it,” Hermione said, now playing with his red shaft and placing soft kisses along his shoulder. Blaise groaned at the picture the two of them made, stained with come and still chasing their pleasure.

“I won’t stop until you do,” Blaise promised, Draco biting back his protest. He knew he meant every word, and from Hermione’s shining look she knew it too.

“You’re so beautiful like this. You’re so close, just let go,” she whispered. She ran a finger through his slit and gathered up the beading juices. She offered them to Blaise, who sucked them into his mouth without hesitation, gathering it all on his tongue. He worked his way through the creases of her fingers and just under nails.

He could taste the salt of Draco’s spend, and underneath it all the sweetness of Hermione.  

In his arms, Draco’s body suddenly stiffened, his eyes fixed on Hermione’s fingers. He clenched down on Blaise’s dick, grinding against it as his own cock sputtered weakly.

“Good boy,” praised Blaise as Hermione kissed him softly, smile bright on swollen lips. He thrust his hips once, twice, releasing his iron control and finally coming deep inside of Draco. Blaise released him slowly, but without the support the other man fell forward, toppling him and Hermione onto the bed.  

The two of them lay sprawled together breathlessly as he knelt over them, his entire body relaxed, his shaft still wet and come staining the sheets.

He looked at them like they were the most precious thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've marked this as ending after five chapters, because story wise it definitely could, but it may go on for more after wards. 
> 
> Who knows? I don't.
> 
> Much hugs,  
> LizzieHopscotch


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Harry get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, not dead! 
> 
> Sorry about the long wait. Real life happened and it was a bitch. 
> 
> Hope this chapter makes up for it!

It’s been three days since Hermione caught that look on Blaise’s face.

Three days of touch, of reassurance, of sharing the same bed.

Three days of sitting quietly together, of light laughter and tender gazes.

What was it she had said? Act now, think later, fall hard?

The ground was getting pretty close to her face, and Hermione was almost certain she wouldn’t like the landing.

But enough of that! She was going round to Harry’s for a fun night out. She’d meant to go with him the day before, but she’d completely lost track of time while in the lab. She was lucky to have Harry as her friend, he hadn’t even blinked at her late phone call, simply saying to come over tonight instead.

She’d even asked Draco and Blaise to make sure she remembered this time. Blaise had found her in the lab at six-thirty, still nose deep in ingredients, to help her clear down before her night out.  

She breezed into the living room an hour later, in no way, shape or form running late (she absolutely was), to find the boys sitting together on one of the long sofas, the wizarding wireless playing softly in the back ground.

“Have either of you seen my bag?” she asked.

“No, sorry,” Blaise said.

“Why don’t you just summon it?” said Draco.

“Because then I won’t know where I left it,”

“But if you don’t you’ll be late,” he pointed out.

“I’m already late,” she huffed, her hair beginning to coil out of the tight bun she’d wrangled it into.

“I think its cute,” Blaise said.

“That I’m late?”

“That you get so swept up in your work that you forget all else,”

“Well that’s probably one of the nicer ways of looking at it,” she pulled a face. “A terrible friend is another,”

“You had it when you came back from the shops yesterday, have you tried the kitchen?” Draco suggested.

“Yes! The kitchen!”

She marched out quickly, only to return moments later victoriously with beaded bag in hand. Pressing kisses to each of their cheeks she left them, calling out goodbyes and promises to be back around midnight as she went.

The front door closed behind her, and Blaise sagged against Draco.

“Are you jealous?” Draco asked, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

“No,” Blaise huffed.

“She’ll be back in no time, don’t worry about it,”

“Who says I’m worried?”

Draco pulled away, looking at Blaise with an uncharacteristically stern expression.

“Don’t lie to me,” he said. “Just tell me what’s bothering you,”

Blaise leaned back against the sofa back, folding his arms across his face.

“He’ll convince her to leave,”

“Who will?”

“Who do you think? _Potter_ , of course. He hates us, remember? She’ll tell him, and he’ll get all concerned about it and then the next thing you know she’s running out the door without so much as a wave goodbye!”

Draco laughed softly, burying his head in Blaise’s shoulder so the other man wouldn’t see his smile.

“You think I’m being silly,”

“A little,” Draco admitted. “Hermione will come walking back through that door, don’t worry. And when she does, we will all finally have that chat,”

“I know, I know we should talk to her,”

“Communication is important! We had an entire argument about it,”

“Yeah but I got to dance with you both at the end of it,”

“You could dance with us anytime, _without_ the hurt feelings,”

“I don’t know, that night ended pretty brilliantly.”

“Will you get back on topic?” Draco huffed, blushing.

“Why are you embarrassed?” Blaise turned, catching Draco’s chin between his fingers. “You shouldn’t be, you were beautiful for us,”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat, caught in the molten fire of desire that made up so much of Blaise. He swallowed reflexively, desperate to regain some kind of control over the conversation, but the pendant burned at his throat and his skin felt far too tight.

“We’re not talking about me,” he pulled away entirely, placing the entire length of the sofa between them. “We’re talking about Hermione.”

“Fine,” Blaise huffed. “When she gets back,”

“Promise me, Blaise! No more distractions,” Draco demanded.

“I promise, darling,” He raised an eyebrow at how far away Draco was sitting. “Will you come back if I say I’ll behave?”

“You never behave,” Draco replied, moving closer despite his words, until Blaise pulled him forward and into his lap.

“Kiss me anyway?” Blaise said, looking up at him.

“Always.”

~*~

One pizza, two glasses of wine and three episodes of Eastenders later, Harry still hadn’t managed to get Hermione to open up about whatever it was that was bothering her.

And something was clearly up.

The last time he had seen her this tense was when she was filling out Potion Fellowship applications and hadn’t heard back from any of them. She kept looking at him out of the corner of her eyes when she thought he wasn’t paying attention, but hadn’t managed to gather up the courage to just spit out.

Ah well, he reasoned. Maybe a few more sips will do it.

It looked like he’d probably need them.

“I slept with Draco and Blaise,” she blurted out suddenly, clapping her hands over her mouth, as Harry choked on his drink.

“Wait, wait, like separately? Are they cheating on each other with you?” Harry asked, taken completely by surprise and immediately angry. Merlin’s saggy ball sac this was not what he expected, how dare they use her like this!

Hermione shook her head eyes wide above her hands. As quickly as it appeared his ire fizzled and died.  

“So then…I’m confused.”

“Together. At the same time.”

“No fucking way,”

“Twice.”

Harry stared at his best friend, his brain refusing to parse what she’d just said. He looked considering at the half empty bottle on the table.

“I need another drink,” he decided.

“Fucking same,”

A new bottle of wine later and Harry felt somewhat capable of dealing with the bombshell Hermione had just dropped on him. Seriously, _those two_?

With very little prompting the whole story spilled out of her, from listening in on the two of them to their date to its obvious ending, and Harry learned things he wished he really hadn’t about his best friend. Note to self, drunk Hermione had a tendency to overshare. Maybe he should warn them? Nah.

Normally at this point he would escape, try and gather his thoughts a little, but she was using him as a footstall as she lay on the sofa.

He was trapped.

Doomed to have this conversation.

Voldemort eat your heart out, what finally killed the Boy-Who-Lived was Hermione Granger’s sex life.

“Look, Hermione, are you really sure about these guys?” Harry said, running his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know!” Hermione wailed from behind a cushion. “They’re both so great together, should I be getting in the way of that?”

“I mean, from everything you’ve said – and Merlin I wish you hadn’t – it sounds like they’re both _pretty_ okay with that,”

“Shut up, Mr. Boy-Who-Married-His-First-Love. We can’t all find domestic bliss on the first try,”

Harry sighed and got up from the sofa, shoving Hermione’s feet to the floor. More wine was needed for this conversation. Maybe he should break out the Firewhiskey? Wait, no, Hermione hated that stuff…tequila maybe?

“Alright then,” he said, a variety of bottles in hand. “What makes these guys so different?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione repeated, abandoning her glass and reaching straight for the tequila bottle. That seemed to have become her go to phrase of late, and she hated every bit of it.

Relationships suck.

 “They’re just… _more_ , I guess.” she mumbled, grimacing at the acholic burn down her throat.

“I got that, thanks,”

Hermione threw the cushion at him and was incredibly disappointed that it failed to hit him. Twat.

“Alright then, lets do it the other way. Why are you so unsure?”

“I guess…I still don’t know where I stand,” she sat up suddenly, eyes clear despite the amount she’d drunk. “Every time I think I know something, it all changes. Like the way they look at me sometimes, like I’m something to be treasured, but then Blaise will barely let me touch him and I don’t know why. Draco is all over me though, when I’m cooking or down in the lab. It’s like he’s checking that I’m still there, or that he’s still allowed to touch me.

And I know all three of us have our issues, I _know_ that, but at some point I just wish they’d sit down and talk about it. Except every time I try I end up distracted by something and still utterly confused.”

She threw her arms up in the air, the bottle waving wildly.

“Men suck!”

“Yes, yes they do, ‘Mione,” Harry agreed, rubbing her calves soothingly.

“And I really, really like them, dammit.”

“Well clearly the only thing for you to do is to stay here, and move in with me and Ginny,”

“Really?” she said hopefully.

“No, you should go home and _talk to them_. With clearly defined boundaries in place. I don’t know, write down all your questions and set an agenda. You’re good at those,”

“When did you get so sensible?”

“About the time I got married,” Harry said cheerfully.

“You suck,”

“So do you,”

“Why are we friends again?”

“I saved you from a troll,”

“I hate you,”

“No, you don’t.”

“Ugh. Probably not,”

They laughed, silence forming a comfortable bubble around them. She knew she could count on Harry, knew that at some point he could get her to go in the right direction. Such a change, she mused, from the boy who couldn’t make head nor tails of anything romance related. Being with Ginny has been so good for him. They loved each other so much and were obviously just meant to be together. She bet they didn’t have to worry about anything like the absolute mess Hermione was making of her love life.

“You know, if anyone had asked me a year ago who I thought you would fall for, neither of them would have made the list,” Harry said after a time.

“I didn’t think it was possible either,”

“Why did you then? I mean, and believe me I’m trying, its _Malfoy_. And Zabini, who’s okay I guess, but _still_ ,”

“I don’t know what changed,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “It’s as though the war ended, and all of a sudden this great cloud was lifted from them. All of a sudden, they could be people again and not puppets.”

“But why _them_? Help me understand, ‘Mione,”

She frowned at the ceiling, her mind moving slowly. It was hard to pinpoint the exact time it happened, when she looked at them and thought – yes, those two.

“Did you know that Draco could cook? And I mean _really_ cook, like with all the bells and whistles. My first time over there, he cooked for all of us and I remember thinking just how shocked I was. Who would have thought, the scion of House Malfoy, actually lowering himself to Muggle cooking. It even tasted better than Mrs. Weasley’s, and if you ever tell her that I shall do something unspeakable to you,”

“Threatening an Auror huh? Scandalous,”

“Cocky twat. And you know how Blaise always tries to be really smooth and charming? Yeah, he giggle-snorts. Apparently its why he never laughs in public, because it happens all the time. The first time I heard it I nearly walked into a wall.”

“So what you’re telling me is that they’re actual human beings, who you really, really, like.”

“Really, really, _really_ , like,”

 “Like, like?”

“Soooo much like, like.”

Harry processed this through the haze of the empty bottles before them.

“Well, they can’t be worse than McLaggen,”

“ _No one_ is worse than that- that- _thing_ ,” she waved a hand helplessly, trying to encompass all that was truly wrong with him in one vague movement.

“So much eloquence, its really a wonder people say you’re the brightest witch of the age,” Harry teased gently.

“Shut up, I will _change the goddamn world and you will be grateful_ ,”

“Can’t do that if you’re being screwed six ways to Sunday,”

“Piss off,”

She kicked him gently, Harry rolling around in his seat as though hurt. Wimp.

Wait. Oh _shit_.

“Oh my god, Harry I need a favour,”

“No,” he said instantly.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!” she whined.

“No, I am not telling Ron for you,”

“I will _literally_ pay you to tell him,”

“Still no,”

“I definitely hate you,” she pouted, head falling back on to the arm of the sofa.

“I love you too,”

~*~

She wasn’t back by twelve. Or one. Or two.

Blaise held Draco close throughout the night, afraid to wake up and find him gone too.

~*~

She stumbled through the door at half eleven the next morning, with a head ache the size of Mars and guzzling a Hangover Potion. It tasted awful and more than once she thought it was going to come back up on her, especially when she apparated just past the begonias.

Finding the downstairs seemingly empty she thanked all the stars she knew and proceeded to hurry up to her room to change.

A blissful shower later and the potion was finally in full affect. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly, feeling the air move from the tips of her toes and throughout her entire body to her mouth.

She could do this.

Taking a quill and a piece of parchment, she began to write.

She wrote for so long that it was gone lunch time when she looked up again, mind clear of questions now they were written on the page. Time for Stage Two of the plan she and Harry had put together over breakfast this morning.

Stage One: Write down all her questions.

Stage Two: _Talk to them_.

Oh yeah, this was going to go _swimmingly_.

She took another breath and willed her hands to stop shaking, folding the piece of parchment carefully to put in her jean pocket.

Poking her head out the door she looked both ways down the corridor, once, twice, like some errant child sneaking out after curfew. Or in her case sneaking in. She stepped out the room, half expecting one of them to pounce on her from the ceiling, and made her way downstairs.

It being a Saturday, she thought that Draco would be visiting his parents, which meant that Blaise would be in his study working in an attempt to catch up with the mountain of paperwork his family business generated.

One day she’d introduce laptops to the wizarding world and cause a revolution.

Smoothing down the front of her top she knocked twice on the study door, opening it just slightly to see if it was okay to enter.

The look of sheer relief on Blaise’s face as she walked in was like a knife to the chest.

“You came back,” he said, stupefied. Hastily he made his way towards her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly, breath warm on her neck, and Hermione felt the entire line of tension in her body fade. This was where she wanted to be, in this man’s arms, safe and – loved?

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against him.

“I’m sorry I got back so late,” she said, pulling away slightly so she could look at him. “We just lost track of time,”

“We were worried,” he replied. “ _I_ was worried,”

“You thought I wasn’t going to come back,” Hermione said softly, realisation hitting her with crippling sharpness.

“You said midnight.” Blaise explained weakly. “And after everything, and I know how much you value Harry as a friend, I just felt that-.”

She lifted a finger to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

“Of course I was coming back. Did you think that I would be so easily convinced otherwise?”

He stepped away from her, the distance a sudden chasm between them. Words boiled in his throat, spilling out unbidden.

“I don’t know what you want Hermione, you can’t seem to make your mind up,”

“ _I_ don’t know?” she repeated, still hating that phrase, and suddenly cross. “I tell both of you that I want you in every which way possible, sharing my body and fears in a way I have never done with another, and you have the gall to say that _I’m_ the unsure one?

How about you Blaise? You’re the one that will never let me touch you!”

He blinked in shock at her words, not expecting to have that thrown at his face and it left him unbalanced.

“Hell,” she continued, heedless of waiting for a response. “The only one out of any of us who seems to have any idea what he wants is Draco.”

She stopped and stared at him, a terrible suspicion beginning to dawn.

“Oh my god, that’s why you won’t let me touch you. You’re doing this for _Draco_ , because _he_ wants it. For you it’s all an act, that first night, last time – its all just to keep Draco happy.”

“What – no! Hermione you’ve got it all wrong-.” He reached out to her, desperate to fix what had gone so horribly wrong.  

Arms held tight around her chest she backed away from him.

“Because you can’t do that Blaise! It isn’t fair to any of us, especially me and Draco!”

“Hermione, I swear to you I am not using you to keep Draco happy. I want nothing more than to feel your skin on mine,”

“Then why do you keep pushing me away?” she demanded.

“Because I’m afraid!” he shouted. “I am so afraid.”

He fell down onto the leather couch that sat against one wall, head held in his hands. Still holding herself together, feeling like she would fly apart otherwise, Hermione approached him cautiously like one would a stray animal.

“Why are you afraid?” she asked softly.

“Because of what I am,” he confessed, still refusing to look at her. “I’m afraid of what could happen if you touched me,”

Hermione stopped and took that in, trying her best to work around the sheer irrationality of such a fear.

“Has something happened to Draco then?” she finally asked with a curious tilt of her head.

“No, no I would never let anything happen to him,”

“Then why would it be different with me?” Hermione said. “Do you think you’re influencing me somehow? I thought that wasn’t an aspect you inherited,”

“It isn’t,” he said slowly.

“Then how are you influencing me?”

“I-I don’t know. I’m just afraid that I am, and that one day you’ll wake up and see it and hate both of us,”

She sighed, one hand rubbing at her eyes.

“Blaise Zabini look at me.”

She waited patiently for him to lift his head before settling next to him. Taking one hand in her own she held on tight, keeping his full attention on her.

“I promise you, that I come to you and Draco in full awareness of my actions. I have since that very first night, and if I ever have any such concerns I will come and speak to you about them, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, squeezing her hand in return. “I was just-I know it doesn’t make sense-but it felt like if I let you touch me too much, then it was like I was cheating or something,”

“You’re right,” she agreed. “It doesn’t make sense. Do you not think that every time I touch Draco, explore his body with my fingers, I don’t hunger for more? That I don’t look forward to the next time and hold each memory of him close?”

She edged closer to him, close enough to kiss if only he was brave enough.

“Do you really think it would be any different with you?”

“No, no I don’t,” he said, closing that final gap between them to seal his lips on hers.

Cautiously, slowly, he kissed her, afraid to show his full hunger for her. She moved her lips against him, setting little kisses to the corner of his mouth, content to let him set the pace. He swiped his tongue against her lower lip briefly, and she opened to him. The kiss between them grew more heated as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. Stroking her gently, he coaxed her into his mouth. Gently he sucked at her, a promise of all that his mouth could do.

Hermione’s free hand held onto the fabric of his shirt tightly, helpless against his ministrations and loathe to break away.

Coming up for air, she smiled at him.

“Better?” she asked, breathlessly.

“Better.” He replied, pulling her onto his lap and back into a fierce kiss.

Her touch glided along the silk of his shirt, nimble fingers twisting the buttons. She didn’t dare undo any for fear he would make her stop.

“Can I touch you?” she asked in between kisses.

“Please,” Blaise breathed, finally feeling free to have her hands on him.

She smiled against his mouth, swiftly undoing his buttons and opening his shirt. She sat back on his lap to see him better, marvelling at the beauty before her.

He held himself perfectly still as her hands drifted, following the lines of his body and caressing oh so gently. She kept her eyes on his as she leaned forward, looking for any sign of discomfort, before following the path she’d made with her lips.

Soft kisses and kitten licks to his chest, a playful tug on his nipple with her teeth. His trousers grew tight and uncomfortable as she explored him thoroughly.

Returning to his face, she placed kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his eye lids. She was soft and warm in his arms, a small seductress setting a fire beneath his skin.

She kissed him softly.

“You know what I want,” she said, honey eyes dark with desire. “Can I, Blaise? Please?”

 Wordless, mouth suddenly dry with anticipation, he could only nod. With a gleeful smile she slipped out of lap to kneel before him.

She pressed her face into the crotch of his trousers, placing kisses upwards along the seam until she reached the belt. Quickly she unbuckled him, and with a little help, pulled his trousers down to his knees.

Hermione’s breath caught at the image before her. Blaise with legs open wide, tangled around his trousers, watching her every move intently. She could see the line of him against his underwear, his hard length straining against the restriction.

She sucked the head gently through the cloth, a tease and a promise all in one.

“Merlin, Hermione,” Blaise gasped, the slow, slow pace starting to get to him. He really owed an apology to Draco.

She smiled wickedly up at him, already pulling at his waistband. With a single movement from him, she freed his shaft to the cool afternoon air.

“I have wanted this since you were first inside me,” she said, nuzzling against him.

“Sorry to make you wait,”

“Hmmm, I forgive you,”

Her fingers near danced down the length of him, tracing the veins and feeling it shiver beneath them. She could feel her own desire quickening, slick wetness pooling between her thighs. She pressed her legs together tightly, aching for the friction against her clit.

She kissed the bulbous head gently, tonguing the slit before licking up the underside of him. She wrapped her hand around his base and pumped gently. He was so wide, it was a wonder he had ever sat fully inside of her. To have _both_ him and Draco at once-! Her hips thrust forward minutely, the movement enough to rub her face against him.

She kissed her way back up his length and lapped at the tip once more, before drawing it inside to suck gently. Gods above and below, why had he not let her do this sooner? He thought wildly, as inch by inch she took him into her warm mouth. The taste of him filled her, the velvet length pulsing against her tongue.

She could feel her pussy clench and pulse, and she ground her hand against the seem of her jeans to get some needed friction.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Blaise said above her. His hand wound its way into her hair, not directing her in any way, but a warm weight that grounded both of them.

She hummed around him, it was always nice to be appreciated.

She drew back, leaving only the tip in her mouth as she stroked him.

“Stay still, okay?” she said, placing little kisses on his thighs before she swallowed him down again. She felt him reach the back of her throat, and she pulled up slightly before edging her way back down.

This wasn’t like with Draco, who was long but not as wide. Blaise filled her mouth entirely, dominating her entire being with the scent and taste of him.

“One day,” he said through gritted teeth. “I am going to hold you still, and do as I please with that wicked mouth of yours,”

She made no noise, but her clit throbbed at his words, startling Hermione with just how much she could want such a thing. To have no control and to be used so completely, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. It was all she could do not to pull away and let him do as he liked. It was her time now, and she would draw it out for making her wait so long.

It was a surprise to them when she felt the brush of his pubic hair against her nose. She swallowed around him without thinking, startling a cry from the man. The grip on her hair tightened, spit covered her chin, and she allowed herself to be drawn up only to be pushed down again.

“I’m going to come soon,” he warned her, receiving only a hum around his cock. She could feel his balls drawing up in her hands, and she revelled in her power over him.

Once more she sucked his length down her throat, before drawing up again. She tongued at his slit, lapping at the salty liquid gathering there before it could slip down his wet shaft.

“Ah-Hermione!” Blaise gasped out, and she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked firmly around the mushroom head, pumping him with one hand.

He came down her throat with a loud cry, Hermione drinking him down as much as possible. Her own orgasm built and broke quickly, her empty sheath clenching as the hot liquid spilled in her mouth. He filled her to the brim, his spend leaking out through swollen lips and down his softening cock. She chased it down, eager for every last drop. Blaise shook at her continued ministrations, watching with wide eyes and she took her fill of him.

She released him gently, licking what was left on her lips. Reaching out he gathered what was on her chin with his fingers and presented them to her. She held his gaze and drew them into her mouth greedily, cleaning him completely, before rocking back on her heels and watching him with wide eyes.

He drew her up to his lap, and kissed her deeply, hands already reaching for her clothes.

“No, no I’m okay,” she said, catching them in hers and bringing them to a stop. “This was for you, not me,”

She kissed him softly once more.

“Tomorrow. I want to talk to you and Draco,”

“Talk?”

“Yes,” she said with confidence, parchment burning a hole in her jean pocket. “I think its time we set this whole miscommunication nonsense to bed, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!
> 
> Officially.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...let me know if you want me to continue I guess.


End file.
